With love
by meyouthem123
Summary: AU: After Callie Jacob aged out of the foster system, she got guardianship of her 15 year old brother Jude. For 6 months, they lived a perfectly normal life, just the two of them. No foster parents, no rules, no abuse, no neglect. Until one day, Jude Jacob once again became a foster kid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, everyone.**

 **I needed to take a little pause from the AU I was writing (2 stories including OC Amy), because I felt I was running low on gas, so to say. Need a short pause to recharge my batteries. Don't worry, I will return to them, that's a promise! **

**Instead, I came up with another AU idea (because apparently that's the only thing I can write and come up with). This is not going to be too long. ~12 chapters maybe? The ending is written, already know how the story line will progress. Only thing left is to write it up.**

 **Like, always, English is not my first language, so if I make a lot of mistakes, use a idiom wrong - call me out on that stuff. All feedback is welcomed.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)  
**

Jude POV

October 6th, 2016

Water was still dripping down my body as I stepped out of the shower. As I reached for the towel, I noticed that the mirror, that was over the sink, was fogged up from the heat. I wrapped the towel around my waist and slipped my feet into my slippers. I walked up to the sink and ran my hand over the mirror to clear it up.

I leaned closer to the mirror to examine the little scar that I had above my left eyebrow. It has been healed for a very long time now, but it still reminded me of my last foster home. If it wasn't for Callie, I would still be living in that shit hole. And just when I thought about my sister, I heard the front doors opening.

"Jude! I'm home!" Callie called from the other room, I heard her close the doors behind her

With a smile on my face I walked out of the bathroom. Callie was kicking off her shoes in the hallway.

"Hey! How was work?" I asked placing my hands on the towel to make sure it doesn't open up and I don't expose myself in front of my sister

"Oh, you know, the same old, same old," Callie sighed as she took her backpack off her shoulders

"Anything interesting happened?"

"If you a 3 year old almost vomit on my shoes interesting, then yes," she replied walking over to the couch

"Not really," I commented quietly as I watched how Callie set her backpack down by the end of the couch

"Puking is never fun," Callie mumbled back turning to me "Have you eaten?"

"No, I was waiting for you," I replied. Callie walked over to the kitchen area

The kitchen wasn't anyhow separated from the living room. The same room also served the purpose of Callie's bedroom...well, the couch was where Callie was sleeping. The only separate room in the apartment, Callie had given to me. It wasn't big or extra fancy, but it did have everything I needed – bed, nightstand, desk, dresser and a small bookshelf. There were few posters on the wall, as well as a photo frame with a photo of Callie and I on the nightstand.

"Lets see...what do we got," Callie opened the fridge doors and leaned down to have a better look, her right hand was on the fridge doors "I can heat up leftover soup from yesterday. How does that sound?" she looked over her shoulder to me

"Sounds perfect," I answered with a smile "I'm going to go change," I told her as I walked towards my room, which was on the far side of the room, opposite bathroom

5 minutes later I came out of my bedroom and walked back to the bathroom to hang up my towel to dry. As I was hanging it up, Callie called "The soup is ready, Jude!"

"Coming!" I called back and walked out of bathroom

When I was approaching the table, Callie slid a bread across the small kitchen table towards where I was suppose to sit. There was a bowl of soup already set down. Steam was coming from it. Callie was now buttering up a slice of bread for herself. Looking at the two bowls, it was clearly seen that Callie had given most of the leftover soup to me. Compared to my bowl, hers looked half empty.

"Thanks," I sat down and started to eat. The soup was hot, almost burnt my mouth, when I had taken the first spoonful.

"Did you do your homework?" Callie asked right before taking her first spoonful of soup. She blew her breath to cool the soup in the spoon.

"Not yet," I replied avoiding her look, knowing all too well, how that will upset her a little bit. She wanted me to do well in school, to finish school with good grades, to have a chance at a future – a better future than hers. Maybe even go to college.

Callie was working at a restaurant called _Grate maple_ as a waitress. Which, lets face it, is a pretty dead end job, with not much growth possibilities. I mean sure, maybe in few years, she could get the manager position there. But that won't happen anytime soon and there are other waitresses, her colleagues, who would want that position as well. The current manager – Peter something - was doing pretty good job and he was in no way heading towards retirement or looking for a job change.

"Jude!" Callie scolded softly "Your classes ended at 3 today. It's now almost 7. You had plenty of time to do all your homework. I don't want you to sit up till 2 AM!"

"I will do it after dinner," I tried to assure her, looking up at her briefly, hating that disappointed look she was giving me "I wanted to relax. School is stressful!" I said reaching for the bread to take a bite out of it

I hated school. I didn't hate my teachers or learning new thing, but I hated the students. Ever since I first started going to Alba High School 2 years ago, I have been bullied for being gay and for being a foster kid, for not being cool enough and sporty enough, or smart enough. The bullies always found a reason to pick on me. Not a day has gone by without me getting insulted to my face.

Callie observed me closely "Is it math?" She questioned. I looked up to her and nodded my head back. It was no secret that I have problems with it. From the very start I have had problems with it. There are too many formulas, while the teacher does explain it all – I simply don't understand.

"Do you need help?" I nodded my head, not wanting to say it out loud – I was almost 16, but still needed help with math homework. Callie has helped me with it as long as I can remember. From first grade.

"After dinner we will look at it together, okay?" She said before scooping some soup up

"Okay," I smiled at her

My eyes traveled to the calendar that was on the wall

"Tomorrow is the 7th," I said looking at the date, that was colored in bright green color

When Callie got the guardianship of me 6 months ago, the judge decided that for the first year, every 3 months the CPS will come and do an inspection to make sure Callie is taking good care of me. Tomorrow will be the second visit. Safe to say, I was nervous about it.

"I know. I'm aware Jude!" Callie answered without much emotion in her voice, but when Callie gazed to me and saw the worry in my eye, her features softened

"I'm going to clean the apartment today, do some laundry," Callie started to explain "Tomorrow I will only work till 3. On my way home, I will stop at the grocery store to make sure our fridge and cabinets are full. I will be home around 5, which will give me plenty of time to make sure everything is set and neat for visit," she put the spoon down in the soup and reached over the table for my hand, as she gently moved her thumb palm, she assured me "Everything will be okay, Jude. Just like the last time!"

Her reassurance did take the edge off. I felt less nervous about tomorrow.

"You are stuck with me, Jude!" Callie grinned at me

"Wouldn't want it any other way," I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand back gently "I love you,"

"Love you too," Callie replied before letting my hand go "Your soup is getting cold. Eat up," Callie nudged me as he picked up her spoon

Stef POV

October 7th

It was dark outside. The room was illuminated by the light on the wall. I was sitting in the kitchen nook, reading a book, when I heard Lena walk in "Babe?"

"Yes?" I asked, putting my finger to the line where I stopped reading and looked up to her. Lena was dressed in her light blue PJ pants and shirt with light blue and white stripes. Her hair was still wet. 30 minutes ago we had been sitting in the kitchen nook area together, but Lena went upstairs to take a shower before going to bed.

"Bill called," she told me as she sat down on the couch, hand reach away from me. Lena was holding on to the phone in her hand.

"And?" I questioned, taking off my reading glasses. Bill calling only meant one thing - he had a foster kid, who needed a place to stay.

"He has a 15, almost 16, year old boy, who needs a place to stay," Lena watched me closely, looking for my reaction

There wasn't much to think about. Brandon and the twins were away, at college. The house was empty. We had the time, the space and the desire to help as many foster kids we could. Our foster license was renewed only 3 months ago, so we were good to go.

Just a month ago we had fostered a girl named Allie for a short term, till her parents recover from a car crash they were all in. The girl had needed a lot of help with moving around and daily task, because her right arm was broken and her ribs had been fractured. Her cuts and gashes on her right side of the face needed daily cleaning. Thankfully, after a month of her staying with us, her parents recovered and she could return to live with them. Happy ending. We were glad we could be of help. Just last week we got a letter from the family, her parents, who thanked us for all that we did. It's such an uplifting feeling, knowing you helped someone.

"Sure," Lena sighed in relief and smiled at me "You already said he could bring him over, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk on my lips as I closed the book and set it on the coffee table. I placed my glasses on top of the book.

"Yes," Lena admitted, her eyes glowing "Actually, Bill's already on the way here. They should be here any minute now,"

"Wow...okay, that was fast,"

"It is pretty late," Lena unlocked the phone, it showed that it was 10:49 "If I hadn't agreed, Bill would have to take him to group home,"

"Do we know what happened?" I asked leaning back to the couch

"No," Lena shook her head and looked down to the phone in her hands "Bill didn't go into any details,"

"Lets hope it's nothing too bad," I thought out loud, Lena agreed by nodding her head

15 minutes later, the door bell rang. I was the one that opened the doors, Lena stood closely behind me.

Bill was standing on the porch with a tall, thin boy with short dark brown hair. First thing I noticed was the boys sad eyes. After another glance of him, I was thankful, when didn't see any signs of abuse or any kind off injury. He looked healthy. The boy did have a visible scar over his eyebrow, but it looked to be few months old. He was well dressed, the clothes fitted him good. By the looks he had fairly new shoes on. I was honestly starting to wonder what had happened to him, because he clearly didn't look a foster kid to me, neither like someone, who had been abused or neglected. That only left one option, something must have happened to the family member, he used to live with.

"Come on in," I welcomed Bill and the boy inside. The boy had a big, blue duffle bag in his hand.

"Jude," Bill looked at the boy "This is Stef," he gestured to me and then to Lena, who now stood next to me "and Lena Adams Foster. They are going to be your new foster parents for a while,"

"Hi, Jude. It's nice to meet you," Lena said as we both smiled at the boy. Jude looked directly at me and then at my wife. I was half expecting a harsh comment about us being lesbians. But strangely enough, it didn't happen.

"Have you eaten?" I asked looking over to Bill

"We stopped at an In-N-Out Burger on the way here," Bill replied glancing to the boy, who stood next to him

"Let me get that for you," Lena reached for the bag Jude was still holding. He looked down to it and weighted in his options. After a moment, he handed the bag over to Lena.

"Come on, I will show you around the house," Lena said inviting Jude to follow her, he was a bit hesitant at first, but did follow Lena in the end "After the tour, you can take a shower," I heard Lena tell him as they walked through the living room

Once they were out of the living room and Lena showed him towards the kitchen, I invited Bill to living room to sit down for a little chat. Bill took a seat on the living room couch, while I sat down on the armchair. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a file.

"What's his story?" I asked briefly looking down at the file. Bill sighed deeply as he looked down to the file in his hand. When he looked to me, I could already tell - the boy has had it rough.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I apologize about the little mishap, when I had accidentally added Cole to the character list. I had forgotten to add the CAPTCHA code while creating this story and it made the characters I added to be removed. I was adding them back in a hurry and I must have clicked the character below Callie's name instead of Callie's name. I'm sorry for everyone who were expecting to see Cole. He won't be in the story.**

Stef POV

I shifted in my seat as I waited patiently for Bill to explain, why was Jude here and what had happened. Bill opened his mouth to start off, but he put of the explanation, because we both heard Lena talking to Jude as she was taking him upstairs. We both glanced towards the hallway and waited till their footsteps lead to upstairs. We didn't want to talk about Jude, while he can hear us.

"So," I looked at Bill, when I was sure that Jude and Lena were both upstairs

"Jude first entered the foster care at age of 6," Bill started off. And right from the start, there was a sign, that said - things are bad. _First entered_ \- meaning, he got out of foster care, only to be later put back.

"Jude and his older sister Callie, who was 10 at the time, were a package deal, so to say, from the very start. We never separated them, but that sometimes lead to them being placed in not so good foster homes," Bill said. I noticed that Bill didn't need the file to know the boys back story.

"What happened to their parents?" I asked, wanting to know more of the detail

"Car crash," that was Bill's short answer, but when he saw my look, he elaborated his answer "Their parents went out one night. Dinner with friends. On the way back, their father crashed their car into another vehicle. In the result of the collision, his wife and two other people from the other car died. The toxicology report showed that he had been driving under influence. He was sentenced to jail,"

"That's horrible," I felt bad for the kids. They didn't just lose their mother, they lost their father as well. I can't even imagine what the father was feeling. He killed, unintentionally, the mother of his kids. The harsher punishment here isn't the jail time he received, but the guilt of knowing what he did, how he ruined his family. Not many can come back from that.

"They both changed foster homes pretty often," Bill continued "Quite often, because of Callie. She had caused problems or trouble to the foster parents or acted out, which lead to both of them being taken out of the home,"

"What are you saying?" I leaned back a bit to have a better look on Bill "That it was always his sister fault?" I asked skeptically "The foster parents never did anything wrong?" As a cop, I have been to many domestic call. The reality of things is harsh - there are a lot of abusive homes.

Bill looked me in the eye, but didn't answer my question. The look he gave me confirmed what I was thinking. In the paperwork and the documents it was always written that Callie's actions got them kicked out, but in reality, it was either abuse or neglect that made Callie act out.

"3 years ago, his sister got herself arrested," Bill informed me

"For what?" I interjected before he could continue

"Damaging property," Bill explained quickly and move on with the story "Callie was sent to Juvie. Which also mean for the siblings to be separated. They did not see each other for years. After Callie was released, she was placed in a group home, meanwhile, Jude bounced around foster homes,"

A smile appeared on Bill's face. I wasn't sure what he was smiling about, nothing about Jude and his sister back story was a cause for a smile.

"Here comes the best part," Bill said making me very intrigued "Roughly some 9 months ago, his sister, who was 18 at that time, filed to get guardianship of Jude," the smile grew a little and he looked genuinely happy for the two kids "It took Callie 3 month, but in the end she was granted the guardianship of Jude!" I think Bill was proud of what Callie had done "Jude was out of foster care!"

"Oh...wasn't expecting that," I said pleasantly surprised. But the happiness I felt for them, was quickly overshadowed by the fact that Jude was here now, needing a place to stay. That only meant one thing – something must have happened to his sister, which only made this all more heartbreaking. I was preparing to hear the worst.

"They were both so happy," Bill smile widened

"So, why is Jude here?" I asked, making the smile from his face to slowly fade out

"The CPS does regular check ups every 3 months on Callie, to make sure Jude's needs are taken care of and that she's doing okay – financially and all that. The first visit, which was 3 months ago went good, they stayed together. But the last one, which was earlier today-" Bill trailed off, he took a deep breath in preparing to tell the rest

"Not so good?" I asked scared to hear what happened

"Callie didn't show up," there was worry in his eyes

"What do you mean?" I frowned my forehead

"She left work at 3," Bill started to explain "Jude said she was planning on stopping at grocery store to stock up on food and items that were needed. The plan was for her to get back home before 5, some time before the CPS visit was scheduled, but..."

"But...what?" I questioned needing to know the answer

"I don't know. No one knows," Bill shrugged his shoulders, the worry only grew "CPS thinks she ran and left Jude, because she couldn't handle the responsibility. Jude tried to call her multiple times – no answer. He sent her messages – no reply. After a while - her phone was turned off. Jude called her job – they said she left at 3 and that everything seemed normal. He called all her friends – no one had heard from or seen her,"

"She never made it back home," I concluded

"She never made it home," Bill repeated quietly, but then he shifted in his seat, scooting a bit closer to the edge of the sofa. He pressed his elbows to his knees and gestured with his hand "Look, I know Callie since she was 10. She's a good kid, unlucky...but a good kid. _I'm not leaving my brother_ \- those were Callie's first words to the social worker after they were told that they will be put in foster care. Jude is her whole life. He's the only one that matters to her. Callie wouldn't just leave! She fought to get guardianship of him - it doesn't make any sense that she would walk away like this now. Besides, that doesn't sound like the Callie I know," Bill sounded very confident of that "The only way Callie would leave Jude would be if someone would force her to, like when she was arrested. Otherwise, there is no way Callie would leave Jude behind. No way!"

A hush fell upon us. I glanced towards the hallway and thought about Jude, how he must have felt, when his sister didn't come home one day. He must be scared and worried out of his mind about his sister. His mother died, his father was arrested and now his sister was gone as well. He was all alone.

"You are a cop," Bill stated, making me look back at him "There was a reason I called you and Lena. Maybe you can...put a word out or look for her?" He watched me closely "I know I'm asking a lot from you, but...Callie is all that Jude has. They need each other. Jude needs to know what happened to his sister!"

I started back at Bill with a blank facial expression for few short seconds "Bill," my voice was soft, I spoke slowly not wanting to think about the worst possible outcome "You do understand what you are asking, right? It's no easy task. There is a chance that she might be...dead," my voice got quieter at the end as I didn't want to think about that outcome

"I know," he said quietly "But Jude needs to know. Will you help?" Bill sounded desperate

"You know I will, Bill!" I stated back, without thinking about it too much

After I walked out Bill, I returned to the living room and took Jude's file, that Bill had left for us, and walked upstairs. When I reached the second floor, I heard the water running in the kids bathroom. I walked in the bedroom and dropped Jude's file on the bed for now. Lena was in the bathroom, sorting Jude's clothes to see what she could wash and which ones looked clean.

"Hey," I announced myself as I walked in the bathroom and started to help her "How did he seem?"

"Quiet," Lena replied as she folded Jude's jeans and put them in a pile, that seemed to be labeled clean clothes "Didn't say much. He looked very...sad,"

"Well, he has a good reason for it," I informed Lena on everything that Bill had told me. By the time I was done telling the story, we had sorted through all of his clothes and put a load in to wash.

"Oh my gosh...poor Jude," Lena still couldn't quite believe it

"The CPS thinks she ran," I said reaching for the pile of clean clothes "Couldn't handle the responsibility,"

"You will look for her, right?" Lena asked lifting blue duffle bag

"I will do my best to find her," I replied walking out of the bathroom "I need to talk to Jude. Get as much of information as possible. I want to go to the station tonight..."

"Tonight?"

"She's missing. The sooner we make a missing persons report the better. I want to put a word out in other police stations, hospitals, morgues..."

"Morgues?" Lena cut me off as she didn't like the sound of the last options

I stopped in the hallway and turned back to Lena "It's a possibility Lena. Callie could have been involved in a hit and run or had some medical issue with her heart or...something, I don't know," I sighed in the end

She tilted her head down, averted her look on the hardwood floor and she sighed sadly as she tried to wrap her head around all that was happening, all the information.

I turned around and walked towards Brandon's room, where Lena had set up a bed for him. Lena followed me close behind. We had missed the fact that the water was no longer running in the bathroom. I got a little startled, when I saw Jude sitting on the bed. I froze in my steps. Lena walked up to stand next to me. Jude was looking right at us. I think he heard us talking.

I glanced to Lena worried. She shared the same kind of look.

"Hey! How was the shower?" I smiled him trying to keep it casual. I walked over to the closet to put the clean clothes in the drawers. For now, Lena set the blue bag in the corner of the room.

After I had put the last piece of clothing away and closed the drawer, I heard Jude ask me bluntly with no emotion in his voice "You think my sister is dead?"

I turned around to face him. He stared right at me excepting me to say something, but I...froze. I saw tears glistering in his eyes, but he was holding them back. Trying to stay strong, acting this wasn't affecting him.

Lena and I shared another look. I hesitated too much, so Lena stepped up "We don't know, Jude," she said honestly and slowly walked closer to him "We hope not,"

Jude looked from Lena over to me. But he said nothing, to either one of us. Jude tilted his head down to avoid our looks. I met this boy 30 minutes ago, but already, I had such strong feelings for him. My heart broke for him, for what was happening with him. He was so young, but he has experienced so much pain, more than some people do in 30 years worth of life.

"I know it's late," I finally spoke up and walked towards him "But I need to talk to you. It's important!"

Jude continued to stare at his hands, showing no sign that he heard me. Lena looked at me, telling me with her eyes to be gentle. I crouched down by him and put my hands softly on his knees. This was the only position, where I could look at his eyes. He was fighting back tears.

"It's about your sister," I said softly. My statement, made him look up to me, we made eye contact.

"Bill told you what happened," it wasn't a question, he simply stated the fact

"Yes, he told me," I confirmed looking to his eyes "I think I can help you," I tilted my head a little to right side

"How?" he asked without much expectation in his eyes or his voice. I didn't reply at once. I looked over my shoulder up to Lena, who was standing right behind me. She gave me a small encouraging smile and nod.

I looked back at Jude, who was still watching me, waiting to hear an answer "I'm a police officer," his tensed up instantly "I can help you put out a missing person report, but I need you to answer few questions about your sister,"

"You...you want to help me find my sister?" He seemed skeptical about it

"Yes," I replied without missing a beat

"You just met me," He briefly glanced to Lena "Why would you want to help me find my sister?" he questioned, when he looked back at my eyes

"Because Bill told me about both of you. He told me, what kind of person your sister was, how close the two of you were," Carefully I reached for his hand, he allowed me to hold them in my mine, I moved my thumbs fondly over his palms "And..." I breathed out "I think that the CPS was wrong," I gazed to his eyes "I don't think she ran,"

"I don't think she ran, either," Jude admitted quietly, but after a moment he asked "What do you need to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jude POV

"What do you need to know?" I asked Stef, but I thought to myself to keep my expectations low and don't get my hopes up

Stef got up from being crouched down in front of me and pulled out her phone from her back pocket "Can I sit down?" She gestured to the bed. I found that a bit odd, but nodded back. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to me, leaving a little bit of space between us.

I peaked a look at the phone in her hand. Stef had opened an app for notes. She touched the screen and the keypad opened up. We started off with basic information like her full name, birthday and phone number.

"On what street was your apartment?" she asked me after getting the basic information

"2974 Redwood street. Apartment 30," Stef was typing everything I said in her phone, making notes

"Can you tell me, where Callie worked? And what was the address?" she briefly looked up to me in between her typing

"She's a waitress at Great Maple," I answered, looking how she typed the name down "I'm not sure about the exact number of the street, but it's on the corner where Washington street crosses Lincoln street,"

I glanced up to Lena, when I heard her make a comment "Oh, I know the place!" She had exclaimed getting Stef's attention as well "I have been there one or two times. It's on Washington street 1451...I think," Peaking a look to Stef's phone, I saw how she added the numbers, but at the end put a question mark

"Do you know what rout she usually takes to walk back home?"

"She takes the Lincoln street, down to University Ave. Sometimes she walks till 29th street and down to Redwood street, but other times she walks to Arnold Ave or even Alabama street down to the park to Jacaranda pl," I explained "She likes to switch up the routs. Other times she takes a bus,"

"Bill mentioned, that she was planning on stopping at grocery store," Stef stated after she was done typing the info in her phone. It wasn't formed as a question, but I understood what she was asking me.

"She goes to either _North Park market_ on the University Ave or _Parkside market_ on Thorn Street. _Parkside_ _market_ is closer to home. We sometimes go to _Vons_ mall as well," After I thought about it for a while I added "She probably planned to go to the _Vons_ mall, because it's a bit bigger and has bigger assortment. The CPS likes to see variety of food, good quality food not the cheep end goods," both of the woman nodded back, with facial expressions, like they understood what I was talking about

"Does she uses credit card or pays by cash?" Stef glanced to me

"Why does it matter?" I didn't see how it could help

"If she paid by credit card, we can track it. Check to see if she bought anything in any store, if she took out cash at AMT or if any suspicious transactions took place before she went missing," Stef explained

"Oh, um...usually she pays by credit card. But she takes out cash, so that she can give me some money for lunch and as pocket money," I answered

"Can you describe her? Body type, height, eye color..." She suggested few ways I could describe her

"Um...she's around 1,70 (5,6"). I guess she's average build. She has brown, slightly wavy...curly hair that reaches her shoulder blades. Her eyes are brown, like mine, but her ears are pierced," I knew that the description I just gave pretty much described about half of the words population. It wasn't much to go on.

"What was she wearing in the morning?"

"Red knitted sweater, black jeans, kind of tight fitting, and sneakers. She had light brown a backpack. Oh and...she has a small necklace around her neck, with a small, coin type gold pendant. It was our moms," I answered easily

"Do you have a photo of your sister?" Stef asked lowering her phone down "Recent one. It could be with the two of you or of her alone. Close up would be the best, but a body shot would work as well,"

"Yeah, I have photos of her on my phone," I said nodding to my phone, which stood on the nightstand. Stef handed it to me. They both waited till I find a picture of my sister. When I chose one of the pictures, I turned my phone to them, so they could see the picture of my sister. They both smiled sadly at the picture.

"Can you send it over to my phone or to my email?" Stef wiggled her phone in the air, suggesting I could do it through my phone. 5 minutes later, after connecting to the Wi-Fi that was in the house and setting up Stef's email address, Stef had acquired few photos of Callie.

"Does your sister have any...distinctive scars or birthmarks…or anything that could help people identify her," These questions that she had - she has clearly asked them before to other people. She knew what she was doing.

"She has few scars," I replied a little bit wary

"Like?" Stef asked softly "Where are they? Are they in any particular shape? Are they faded or kind of...fresh looking?"

I pointed my finger to middle of the forehead by the hair line "She has one here. It's some 1 inch (~2,5 cm) long. She got it some 6 years back," Stef was typing all of that information in her phone

"Anything else?" Stef asked once she was done making notes

To better demonstrate I showed a circle form with my right hand "She has a scar on her right side, around the height of her belly button, from when she was stabbed with a broken beer bottle," After that I lifted my left arm up and pointed to the inside of the elbow "There are few, small burn scars on the inside of her left elbow from when she was burnt with cigarette,"

Both woman were stunned and looked slightly disturbed. Stef hadn't written anything in her phone. Her thumbs were not moving. Lena looked like she was about to cry. She crossed her left arm over her stomach, but with her right palm she covered her mouth as she glanced to Stef, who still looked a bit dazed from the information. I know why they were that way, because the last two were a clear sign of abuse.

"Those are the…most distinctive ones," I added barely above whisper, looking shyly between the two woman, now worried that I might have over shared the information

"That will do," Stef voice a bit wobbly and hoarse as she typed it all down "Bill mentioned you tried calling her friends. Can you give me their names or phone numbers?" She asked after a moment

"There aren't many. There is Daphne Keene," I said scrolling through the contact list to find her number. Once I found it, Stef wrote down the phone number.

"And then there is Lisa Fields," I said opening up her contact information "They work together. She had a day off today, but usually they have shifts together,"

"Oh and Rita Hendrick, she was the mentor at the group home. Callie sometimes talks to her," As I watched how Stef added the last name I commented "What are you going to do with the information?"

"I'm going to use a photo of Callie, her description you gave me in the missing person report. We will send it to all of the police stations, hospitals and..." she suddenly stopped talking and looked up to me

"Morgues," I finished in her place, with no emotions in my voice. That's what she and Lena were talking about before they both came in the room.

"To see if anyone has seen her," Stef continued on without commenting on the morgue part "I will ask my colleagues to check if she used her credit card recently. Maybe we can see her on some security cameras that are on the streets she could potentially had been taking yesterday. And we will see where her phone was last time on. I'm also going to talk with her friends to see if they might know anything," Stef patted my knee gently "You were really helpful, Jude,"

Stef stood up "I'm going to go the station, get the paperwork started," Stef told Lena, when she had turned to her

"How long will that take?" Lena asked, I was wondering about that as well, but didn't have the courage to ask it

"A while. Don't wait up," Stef replied "Love you," Stef gave a quick kiss to Lena and then walked out of the room. At first she walked in one of the rooms upstairs, but after that I heard her walk down the stairs and leave the house.

"Stef will do everything possible to find your sister," Lena assured me, when I was still looking to the hallway where Stef had walked off

Lena walked up to the bed and lifted up the corner of the blanket "It's late. You should try and get some sleep, Jude," Glancing to the phone, I unlocked it and I noticed that it was only 10 minutes before midnight

I obliged, placed my phone back on the nightstand and slid underneath the blanket, even thought I knew I won't get any sleep tonight or any following nights, not until I find out what happened to my sister. When my head hit the pillow, Lena lowered the blanket down. She tucked the blanket around me. I turned on my left side, turning my back to my foster mother and the doors.

"Good night," Lena whispered to me, she leaned down and kissed the side of my head. She's the first foster parent to ever do that.

Before she left, Lena turned off the light on the nightstand. After that she left the room and closed the doors behind her quietly. When I heard my foster mother walk to her room, I rolled on my back and stared up to the ceiling.

It sucks – to be a foster kid again. The 6 months that I lived with Callie was the best and most happiest time of my life in the last 9 years. We were together, no one was ordering us around, we were safe, no one was hurting us or yelling at us, we were responsible about our own lives and we loved it.

Callie had managed to do exactly what she had promised me. Ever since our 4th year in foster care, when we realized that the chances of us getting adopted, getting a forever family were slim and most likely won't happen – Callie promised, when she would grow out of foster care, she would get guardianship of me and we would live together, just the two of us.

My life seemed empty without Callie. I didn't feel like I could go on. She was the only one that mattered to me. She was the only one that loved me, she was the only one that cared about me. When we were separated the first time, after she got arrested, it was easier. We weren't together, but I knew she was alive and for a while, I knew exactly where she was. I knew we would find a way back to each other. Now, I don't know her fate. That's the worst part of it. I have no clue what happened to her. Hope is the only thing I have left. But if I don't get any kind of information about her anytime soon, that hope will soon be gone as well.

My sister is missing or gone, possibly dead. My mother is dead. My father is in jail. I haven't heard from for years. He wanted nothing to do with us. Basically, my family is gone and I'm all alone. I have never felt this empty and lonely like I do right now.

Closing my eyes, I prayed that Callie was out there somewhere. Alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena POV

October 8th

Stef had come home last night around 3 am. It was now only 7 am, but she was already up. Jude was still asleep. With that I mean, he still hasn't walked out of the room and we haven't heard him walk around. We both know that the boy hadn't gotten a good nights sleep. How could he? With all that has been going on. Even I barely fell asleep, but I haven't even met the girl. She's a complete stranger, but I'm affected by it because of the young boy upstairs.

I filled the light blue cup with coffee and carried it over to kitchen table to Stef, who had just come downstairs "You are going to work today?" I asked as I handed her the cup

"Thank you, love," Stef said reaching for the cup. As I sat down opposite side of the table, Stef replied "Yes. I want to go talk to Callie's friends and see what we got on her credit card information. Hopefully, the IT guys should have some information as to where her phone was last time on,"

"How soon will we know something from the missing person report?" I asked sitting at the other side of the table

"There is no way to tell," Stef replied before taking a sip of her coffee "It can be hours, days, weeks, months even. We may also never hear anything,"

"Never?" I did not like the sound of that

"People disappear, love," Stef answered softly "It happens. I know it's hard to wrap your head around that, but that's the World we live in. Sometimes people are never found." I hated that Stef was right. I'm not blind to the issue, I simply don't want to think about it, because of how horrible it is. Each day a persons goes missing, but its not too often that they are found. And even if they are found, sometimes the person is no longer alive,"

"Don't tell that to Jude. He may not be ready to hear it,"

Stef lowered her cup down to the table and mumbled quietly "No one ever is,"

"He still has hope, Stef! Don't take that away from him,"

Stef reached over the table and took my hand "I'm not going to, love," she assured me "The missing person report went out only few hours ago. It hasn't even been 24 hours since she has been missing. There is still a chance that someone, somewhere has seen her,"

I glanced towards the hallway and sighed as I took in the information. Stef took her hand back and sipped her coffee again.

"I read his file while you were gone last night," I said looking back at Stef

Over the course of time we have fostered many foster kids. Some who had been in foster care for only few weeks or months, some, like our twins, who had been in foster care for few short years. Jude is the only foster kid, who we have fostered, who has been in foster care for over 9 years.

We know these kids are not their files, but sometimes there is important information in there that we need to know, for example, some medical records about allergies or some school records. The files about their time in other foster care I usually skip over, because I know how they always make the kids sound like the bad guys, how much of trouble they are, how ill-mannered they are, how they don't listen and talk back all the time. There are always two sides to each story, but in the file, only the foster parents side is told.

"His grades are pretty bad," I explained to Stef "Jude barley passed math last year,"

"Do you think you can get him in Anchor Beach?"

"Highly doubt it. His grades are too low," I shook my head a little

"Are we going to drive him to his current school?"

"I think we have to," I replied "He has changed school almost each year, sometimes even in the middle of the school year. If we pull him out of yet another school, his grades will drop even more. Adjusting to new school, new teachers, catching up with the themes and material...and with everything that has happened..."

"How far is the school?" Stef asked raising her cup up to her lips

"Some 20 minute drive away," I answered as Stef sipped her coffee

"We will figure it out. We always do," Stef smiled at me, lowering her cup down to table "Anything else? Anything we should know?"

"No. No medical conditions we should worry about," I replied "He has been to hospital few times, though. His wrist was broken, when he was 7. One time he had a gash that required stitches. At age 14, he had a broken nose,"

"What about the scar above his eyebrow?" Stef pointed to her own eyebrow

"There was record, dated about 10 months back, which stated that he was running in the house, tripped over something and, as he fell down, he hit his head on the side of the coffee table," I answered remembering reading the medical record and having trouble believing it

"I bet that he was pushed or punched that resulted in him falling down on the coffee table," Stef said what I was thinking all along about the issue

Stef looked at the time "How about I make pancakes and we eat breakfast before I head back to work?" Stef asked standing up

"Pancakes sound nice," I smiled at her "I think Jude will like that," I got up and helped Stef get all the ingredients

Jude POV

It was few minutes before 9, when I heard a knock on the door. I have been up for the last couple of hours, so it wasn't like my foster mom woke me up.

"Morning, Jude!" Lena poked her head in. When she saw, that I was awake and starting to sit up in the bed, she pushed the doors open a bit wider "Stef made pancakes. Get dressed and come join us at breakfast, okay, bud?"

"Okay," I mumbled back under my nose, not wanting to upset my foster parent

I still remember, how easily foster parents could get upset with us. The smallest thing could set them off. In the first foster home Callie and I lived, our foster mom got upset and angry with us if we didn't wash and put away our dishes. The first morning we had there, we learned that we need to clean after ourselves. We had just finishes our breakfast and left our bowls and glasses on the table. Mom usually gathered and cleaned everything after us. Our foster mother was having none of it. It was the first thing that we learned - clean after ourselves, don't leave a mess behind!

Lena smiled at me and left the room. I heard her walk down the stairs. This was the first morning without my sister and it didn't feel right. Life without Callie feel wrong. For 9 years she was all that I have. Now it feels like there is a part of me that is missing. Like a chunk of me was ripped out. I had to push myself to get dressed, make the bed and go downstairs.

I walked in the kitchen warily and slowly "Morning, Jude!" Stef greeted me cheerfully as she carried a plate with a pile of pancakes towards the kitchen table

"Morning," I said so quietly, I doubt she heard me

"What would you like to drink?" Lena asked standing by the fridge, her right hand was already on the handle, ready to pull it open "We have milk, lemonade, carbonated or regular water. I can also make you tea. We have green, black, peppermint, strawberry, some herbal tea,"

"Water, please," I remembered the manners. Today is going to be the day I will really learn what my new foster parents are like. It was Saturday, there was no school, so I'm going to be at the house the whole day with them. I was already wondering what kind of chores will they give me. There was a backyard, so I will probably have to weed the flower beds, mow the lawn. They still haven't told me the house rules, so that was another thing I was excepting to hear today.

"Carbonated or regular?" Lena asked back

"Regular, please,"

"Take a seat," Stef gestured to the set table. There were three sets of plates set. One was set at the end of the table and one on each side. Stef had taken the seat at the side closer to the kitchen sink and window. I assumed the place at the end was Lena's, so I walked up to the only spot left.

By the time I sat down, Lena had poured me a glass of water.

"Oh!" Stef exclaimed and jumped up, right when Lena had sat down "Almost forgot the syrup!" She walked up to the corner of cabinets and opened one that was up to the wall. She took a bottle of syrup out and set it on the middle of the table as she sat down.

"We used to go through couple of these a month, when the kids all lived here," Stef said as Lena reached for the syrup to pour some over her pancakes

"Jesus was like crazy for it," Stef said chuckling "He's also crazy about ketchup...not sure where that obsession came from," Stef wondered out loud, but I still had no idea who Jesus was. I mean, sure, I saw all the photos that were on the wall after you come down the stairs, but there were so many of them.

"Jesus is our youngest son," Lena explained, while Stef reached for the pancakes and put two on her plate

"We have three kids," Lena continued, when Stef stabbed two more pancakes and wiggled her left hand fingers towards me

"Plate...give me your plate," Stef explained after seeing my confused look

"Oh," I breathed out and handed the plate to her. She put the two pancakes on and handed the plate back to me.

"Brandon is our oldest. He's 19," Lena told me as Stef handed me the syrup "Try it! It's very good!" I took the bottle and poured a little over my pancakes, careful not to pour too much and waste it

"He's at San Francisco, studying at San Francisco Conservatory of Music. Brandon plays piano and writes his own compositions," Stef sounded and looked very proud of him

"Brandon is Stef's biological son, who she had in previous marriage," Lena explained to me

"I was married to a man at first. Tried to live _normal_ life that my father would approve of. He was a man of God and when he found me kissing another girl, when I was teenager, he sent me to a priest to try and _set me straight._ The day I met Lena, was the day I stopped hiding who I really was," Stef explained briefly glancing to her wife

"I know you were wondering about that," Stef said when she looked at me. She was right, I was wondering about that. Maybe they have fostered kids so much that they already know how the first morning usually goes and what questions are asked and what the kids are too afraid to ask, but still think.

I glanced back to Lena, wondering if she will continue on or add anything. She did continue "After a year of the three of us living together, we started to foster two foster kids,"

"Twins," Stef added "They are 18 now,"

"Jesus and Mariana," Lena smiled saying their name "Mariana is in Stanford, studying law in Stanford University, but her twin is in San Francisco. He got a wrestling scholarship at San Francisco State University and is studying sociology there,"

"Eat up. Before it gets cold!" Stef again spoke up, this time pointing her fork to my plate

I nodded my head back and picked up the tableware. The pancakes seemed very similar to the ones Callie makes. Minus the syrup. She usually made pancakes on Saturdays. I would wake up to the smell of freshly made pancakes. She made them even when she had to go work that day. I was fighting back tears as I missed this simple routine Callie and I have. _Had_.

Quickly I cut off a part of the pancake and started to eat, to try and hide the fact that I got so easily emotional.

"Jude. Is everything okay?" Lena asked, I heard worry in her voice. I nodded my head back and cut off another piece of pancake, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"It think it was very amazing what your sister did," Lena said after a little while "Getting guardianship of you. That's a huge responsibility, especially, because she's so young herself,"

"It's what she does," I replied without looking up, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible "She has always taken care of me. Even before we entered foster care," I pushed the cut off piece of pancake around the plate

"What is she like?" Lena sounded curious. Without looking up to, I shrugged my shoulders.

It's hard to describe her, even thought I know her so well. We know each others flaws and strengths. I know what drives her crazy, what sets her off, but I also know what makes her happy. I can tell fake smile from real one; a real, genuine laughter from a fake one. She's quiet, reserved. Callie doesn't like altercation, but she would do everything she could to protect those, who she love and care about. She's guarded and hard to trust, because so many times she has been let down and hurt. Her favorite food, movie, TV show, books, music - I know all of that. I know her deepest and darkest fears, what she is scared from, what she has nightmares about. I know what her dreams are.

I know Callie inside out, but whenever I'm asked that sort of questions, I have no idea how to answer it.

"She's…" I was having trouble finding the right words to describe her "She's Callie," I said finally looking up at my foster moms. That's all I could say. For me, that described her perfectly.

I tilted my head down and looked back at my plate "If you would know her, you would understand,"

Stef POV

I had just returned from a little road trip. The first stop I made was the Girls United group home, where I talked to the mentor Rita Hendricks. She seemed very upset about the news of Callie's disappearance. Sadly, she had no information about where Callie could be, what could have happened or if she had any enemies or anyone who would want to hurt her. She was as clueless as the rest of us. On the way back to station I stopped at Daphne Keene place and asked her the same kind of questions. The result was the same.

Her friend and co-worker Lisa lived on a different side of the city than Girls United home and Daphne lived at. I figured I would return to work and see if there is any new information about Callie's credit cards, her phone location or if there was anything on the cameras, before I go see her friend Lisa from work and talk to her co-workers at _Great Maple._

"Stef!" Diaz, my colleague called the moment I was up to my desk. I turned around and saw him walking up to me with a file in his hand.

"Anything?" I asked eager to hear any sort of news

"Her credit record looks normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. No suspicious transactions," Diaz replied setting the file down and opening it "She took out some cash from an AMT on the corner of University Ave and the 30th street around 3:40 PM yesterday" Diaz said pointing to the record

"300 dollars," I read the sum "It's the same each month," I said dragging my finger over the records "That must be the money she gives her brother for lunch and as pocket money,"

"There is no record of her buying groceries at any market after that," Diaz said crossing his arms on his chest as I was looking over the records

"That means she didn't make it to the market," I concluded, Diaz nodded his head back "That's what...?" I was thinking about opening up a map and take a look, but Diaz stopped me

"About 2 blocks away if she was planning on going to the _Vons_ mall, like you had mentioned," Diaz answered the question for me "It's 10 minute walk from the ATM to the mall!"

"What about her phone?"

"I talked to Jin, the IT guy, he said her phone was last on at Normal Heights region. On foot, that some 30 minute away from where she took the cash out," Diaz explained

"That seems strange, don't you think?"

"Maybe she had a friend there?" Diaz wondered

"Not the ones I know of," I replied "The Girls United home and her friend Daphne place is no where near that region. But her friend Lisa lives in Hillcrest,"

"Why would you take out 300 dollars and go to some...random part of town?" He moved his eyebrow up a bit

"No," I shook my head "I know what you are thinking, but no..."

"It's a possibility, Stef. One that I think, we have to take in consideration!" Diaz put his hands on his belt "The deal could have gone wrong..."

"She's wasn't buying drugs!" I refused to believe that

"How can you be so sure? You have never even met the kid!" Diaz reasoned back

"Because I know!" I stated back "I just now! Okay?!" My voice had gotten a bit louder

"How?" Diaz didn't back off

"Because-" I started, but I was cut off my Kate, my co-worker, who worked the front desk "Stef!"

"Yeah?" I looked to Kate, who just walked up to me

"I got a call from Kindred Hospital!" Kate informed me, looking between me and Diaz "They say they have a Jane Doe that matches the description of the missing girl you are looking for,"


	5. Chapter 5

Stef POV

Diaz was driving, which meant that I could fully be lost in my thoughts. I had very mixed feelings about this. Jane Doe meant there was an unidentified female. She could be either dead or alive. Which we won't know until we get there. If this Jane Doe was alive and it really was Callie, I couldn't stop worry and wonder why hasn't she given her name to the doctor or at least give someone Jude's name so he could be informed of her condition? The way Bill described the young girl, made me think that Callie was a fighter. I pictured how she could try and get out of the hospital bed to try to find Jude on her own.

The next options of course was much sadder. When we arrive there, we could be lead to an emergency room or hospital morgue, where a cold body would be lying on a table covered in only a white sheet, that covers her fatal injuries and the results of the doctors and nurses desperate effort to try and save her. The only thing left for us would be to identify a body. Later on ask Jude for final identification. I could already picture in my mind, how the boy would break down, seeing his sisters cold body.

The worst case scenario would be if Callie was brain dead. That would mean that Jude would have to decided whether or not to pull the plug on his sister, donate her organs. Those decisions hard even on the strongest, resilient grown ups. I'm not sure how Jude could go through something like that.

Until I get there and see her for myself, I have no way of knowing how bad it is. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait much longer. We had arrived to the hospital.

"We don't even know if it's her, Stef," Diaz told me as we pulled in the parking lot. He must have noticed how anxious and worried I was during the whole ride. I barely said a single word to him during this half an hour drive. Mostly, I had just stared out of the side window.

"Yeah," I mumbled back keeping my eyes on the hospital

Diaz found a spot to park. As we got out of the car, Diaz and I looked around "The _Vons_ mall is not far from here," He pointed to the direction "Maybe 5 minute drive that way,"

I placed my hands on my belt "Isn't Sharp Mesa Vista Hospital closer to Normal Heights?" I asked curious, not sure if Diaz had the answered I was looking for

"Not sure," He replied as we both closed the car doors "Maybe a little," I waited till Diaz walked around the car and then we both started to walk towards the hospital

The hospital was pretty busy. The waiting room was filled with patients. Gurneys and wheelchairs were pushed around empty and with patients in them. It was loud in there, lots of talking, coughing, sneezing, complaining, kids crying, phones ringing.

We walked up to the front desk. A young woman in light green scrubs was sitting behind the desk. While was sitting at the desk, it wasn't like she didn't look busy. She handed chart to a doctor, who had just walked up, but then the phone rang and we had to wait till she answered the call.

"Hi!" I spoke up, when the nurse put the phone down and glanced to me

"Hello, officers. How may I help you?" the nurse spoke fast and did three quick clicks on the mouse pad. After that she situated her hands on the keyboard, ready to type in a name.

"We are here about the Jane Doe that matched the missing report of Callie Quinn Jacob," I said pressing my forearms on the counter

The nurse reached to one end of the desk and went over some files. Probably looking for the missing person report that was mailed over to each and every hospital.

"Just a sec," she returned back to the computer and typed something in "I will get the doctor," nurse said before walking away

We had to wait for few minutes before a doctor, middle aged female with light, shoulder length hair walked up. The white coat had the name Dr. Rose on. She was shorter than me. The nurse, with whom we spoke before, sat back at the desk and talked to some civilian that had come up.

"I was told you are here about the Jane Doe?" the doctor asked looking between Diaz and me

"Yes," I confirmed "I'm officer Adams Foster, this is my partner Devon Diaz," I did the introductions as we shook hands "We sent the missing person report,"

"Follow me please," She said turning to walk down the hall. Diaz and I both followed her close behind.

"When was she brought in?" Diaz asked as we walked down the corridor

"Yesterday. Early evening. Around 4 PM," she replied briefly looking over her shoulder

"Do you know where she was picked up?" I asked a follow up question

"I'm sorry, I don't have that sort of information. But you can ask the paramedics Henry Rogers and Erin Bewin for more detail about where she was found. The nurses can get you their information,"

"Okay, thank you," I glanced to Diaz, who opened up a notepad and took a pen out of his shirt front pocket "We will talk to them later," Diaz said writing down their names

"In what state she was, when she was brought in?" I continued on with the questions

"Unconscious," Dr. Rose explained

"We will need to have a look at her belongings," I informed the doctor, when we turned in the hallway

"She didn't have any," Dr. Rose explained glancing to me briefly "There's no ID, no phone, no wallet, no purse, no backpack, no jewelry. There are only the clothes she was brought in, but those were cut off, afters she was brought in emergency room,"

"We will want to see the clothes then," Diaz said, when we we stepped to the side, letting doctors and a gurney with a patient on pass us

"Okay, I will ask the nurses to get you her personal items,"

"Is she awake?" I asked, when we resumed walking

"Barely," Dr. Rose said simply, looking back to us "She woke up briefly..." Dr. Rose raised her right hand up and looked at her watch "4 hours and 28 minutes ago, but she wasn't able to tell us anything,"

"She was brought in yesterday, but she woke up only 4 hours ago?" I questioned getting slightly more worried about the females state

"After she was brought in, she was taken to surgery. Around 6 AM this morning we had to take her back into surgery, because of complications," Dr. Rose explained

"How bad is it?"

"She has taken quite the beating. Multiple broken bones, she required 14 stitches in total, internal bleeding, bruises covering her whole body," Dr. Rose said as we turned in a hallway again. Once we were walking down the new hallway "She's in room 103," Dr. Rose gestured to the hallway ahead. I glanced to the room numbers on the wall. Right at the moment we were at the room 107. We stopped in the hallway outside the room 103 outside shortly. I was preparing myself as to what we are going to see.

Dr. Rose reached for the door handle and opened the doors "Officers," She held the doors open

Diaz waited till I moved from my spot. He walked in the room last, after the doctor and me. A nurse was inside the room, changing the fluid bags. Diaz stopped at the end of the bed, but I walked up to the side of the bed, next to Dr. Rose.

A young woman was laying in the bed. The head of the bed was elevated slightly, maybe 20 degrees. She had oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, there was the blood pressure cuff around her upper left arm. Her right arm was in sling. Wires went under her gown, IV line in her hand. There was sweat on her forehead and her skin on the exposed collar bone, chest region.

"It's pretty hard to see the resemblance from the picture because of her swollen eye, bruises and stitches on her cheek. But she's about the age, height as the girl in the missing persons poster. Hair and eye color matches as well," she said looking down to the young female in the hospital bed. The girls face was bruised up. Her left eye was swollen shut. I counted 6 stitches on her left cheek bone. Her lip was slip as well. It looked like her chin was scratched, at asphalt most likely.

Dr. Rose gently moved the patients hair away from her forehead, which revealed a small scar, just like Jude had described. About inch long, in the middle of her forehead. Quite faded.

"She has the cigarette burns on her arm," Dr. Rose nodded to the nurse on the other side of the bed. She gently moved her arm a little. Carefully I leaned over the bed to have a better look. I could see the three cigarette burns on her inner elbow, forearm.

"And the circular scar on the her side," Dr. Rose moved the blanket lower a little bit and moved her gown only enough for me to see that the scar on the torso matched as well. It was enough for me to see that her body underneath the gown was covered in bruises as well.

I looked over to Diaz. Letting out a deep sigh I looked back to the girl in the bed and watched how her chest was slowly raising and lowering. At least she was breathing on her own.

"That's her," I took a small step back, pressing my hands on my hips and looking down to the floor. I shook my head a little and ran my right hand over my face. Finding the girl in this state – it was harder than I thought it would be. I have seen victims in similar state before, but never have it me so hard.

"That's Callie Jacob," I said with heavy heart as looked up to the girl in the hospital bed. I was happy that we found her and that she was alive, but someone had done a number on her and it was hard to look at. Just imagining the pain she was in.

"Does she has any family?" Dr. Rose asked us "She's going to need a lot of help while she recovers,"

"Younger brother," I replied without taking my eyes of the girl, thinking about how will Jude take seeing his sister like this. I felt tears whelm up in my eyes.

"Officer?" Dr. Ross asked noticing how hard I was taking the sight and the condition of the young girl

I pulled my phone out and walked out to the hallway to make the call. When I was out of the room in the hallway, with my phone up to my ear, I heard Diaz explain to the doctor "She's fostering the girls brother. Callie was her younger brother legal guardian..."

The phone rang three times before Lena picked up "Hi, babe!" she said cheerfully, when I leaned at the wall

When I didn't reply at first, I heard Lena get more concern "Stef?"

"We found her," I said in a whisper closing my eyes and leaning my head back "She's alive. Hurt, but alive!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jude POV

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my feet on the floor, with my phone in my hands. Tapping on the screen, I opened the contact list and clicked on Callie's name. I raised the phone up to my ear and once again listened to the same old, same old message " _The number you are trying to call is out of coverage area-"_

I sighed and ended the call. I'm not even sure why I still try to call her. Her phone has been off for almost 24 hours. It probably will never come back on.

Once I lowered my phone down to my lap, I opened the gallery and looked through all of the photos I had off Callie. I scrolled through each and every photo. It took me few minutes as I lingered on to many of them by simply looking at Callie's photo. Once I went through the album, I went through all of the messages Callie and I had exchanged. The last ones had no reply from Callie. Those were sent the day she went missing and didn't come home.

 _ **Sent 4:45 PM**_ _How far away are you?_

 _ **Sent 4:50**_ _ ** _ **PM**_ **__Please, don't be late. I can't do small talk!_

 _ **Sent 5:02**_ _ ** _ **PM**_ **__You better have a damn good reason for being late!_

 _ **Sent 5:08**_ _ ** _ **PM**_ **__Where are you? The CPS is here! She's asking about you...I don't know what to tell her_

 _ **Sent 5:21**_ _ **PM**_ _She's getting impatient. Hurry home!_

 _ **Sent 5:29**_ _ **PM**_ _Callie! ANSWER me!1!11!_

 _ **Sent 5:33**_ _ **PM**_ _Pick up your phone damnit! CALLIE! PICK UP!_

 _ **Sent 5:41**_ _ **PM**_ _CALLIE! Where the HELL ARE YOU!?_

 _ **Sent 6:03**_ _ **PM**_ _CPS is talking about taking me out of you care…I don't want to go back to foster care..._

 _ **Sent 6:55**_ _ **PM**_ _Where are you?_

 _ **Sent 7:14**_ _ **PM**_ _Don't do this to me. Don't leave me. I'm begging you...please don't leave me, Callie…_

 _ **Sent 7:42**_ _ **PM**_ _Please, be okay...please. I can't lose you too_

I closed the messages, locked my phone and tossed it to the end of the bed. Not knowing what to do, I covered my face with my palms and laid down on my back across the bed. Once I was laid down, I took my hands off my face, clenched them on my stomach and stared up to the ceiling. It was stupid of me to think that I could sit so calmly.

I think I lasted for a minute till I reached for my phone. Still laying down, I dialed Callie's number again and raised the phone up to my ear to listen to the message again " _The number you are trying to call is out of coverage area. If you want to leave a message press-"_

This time I didn't listen to the message till the end because there was a knock on the doors. The doors parted and, as Lena walked in, I sat up in the bed ending the phone call. She had this dead serious look in her eyes. I got up from the bed and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked walking over to where I had kicked off my shoes. I was pretty sure this visit from her was about chores. Every foster home had some. I doubt this was any different. My guess was probably something in the garden. They had some flowers and bushes around the house, that I guess needed some maintenance – weeding, watering. Maybe they needed me to mow the lawn. Another thing could be getting on the roof and clean out the water drains.

Once I had slipped my left foot in my shoe, Lena spoke up "Stef just called me,"

"Aha," I mumbled to myself as I bent down to tie my shoe, not paying too much attention to her

"They found her. Callie. She alive!" Lena said making me stop tying my shoe. I was holding the shoe strings in my fingers, ready to tie the last bow. The words Lena had said were repeating in my head over and over again.

"Jude?" I heard Lena come two steps closer to me "Did you hear me?"

I finished tying my shoe and stood up "She's alive?" I asked for conformation. Even thought Lena said it seconds ago, I needed to hear it again. For a moment, I felt angry at my sister, because I didn't understand why she hasn't tried to contact me. Maybe she was in fact running away and leaving me behind.

A smile spread over my fosters moms thin lips, one that reached her eyes as well "Yes. She's alive. Hurt, but alive,"

"Hurt? How bad?" The moment I heard Lena say that, the anger I felt against my sister fade away. Worry grew instead.

"I don't know any detail. We didn't discuss it over the phone," Lena answered in a very calm manner

"Where is she?"

"Kindred Hospital,"

"It isn't far from our home," I said quietly mostly to myself, but I was sure Lena heard it as well

All of a sudden I felt like I couldn't stand still anymore. The few slow, calm seconds of me wrapping my head around what Lena told me, had passed. I turned around, grabbed my right shoe. While jumping on my left, I tried to get the shoe on my right foot as fast as I can "I need to see her!"

"I know," Lena gripped my upper arm gently trying to steady me as I was swaying in my spot as I tried to get my shoe on "I will take you,"

"You will?" I put my foot down, shoe still untied and looked to her surprised

"Yes. Tie your shoes and lets go," Lena replied. I quickly bent down and tied my shoe.

* * *

We were met by Stef by the entrance in the hospital along with female doctor. Stef introduced me and Lena to the doctor. Doctor Rose led us to Callie's room. Right before I was ready to enter her room, the doctor stopped me, by touching my elbow gently "I have to warn you, Jude. It may be hard to look at your sister...She's pretty banged up,"

"It wouldn't be the first time," I replied back flatly looking back at the hospital doors "Can I…?" I glanced to the doctor asking for permission to enter

"Yes. Go ahead," she smiled sadly at me

The doors opened quietly. I saw Callie sleeping on the hospital bed even before taking any step inside the room. Slowly and carefully I approached Callie and took in her appearance. This certainly was the worst state she has been in. I wanted to touch her, but I was afraid to hurt her. She looked so small, so fragile an so weak.

"Is that Callie?" Stef asked me to make sure

I looked over my shoulder to my foster mom. Nodding my head back I turned back to my sister. Tears whelmed up in my eyes, when I laid my eyes back on her. I sucked in my lip.

"Who did this?" I asked quietly reaching out to brush some hair off her forehead. My voice got a bit wobbly, but I did my best not to let it show, how much the state of my sister affected me. I needed to stay strong. For her. Callie always told me to not show any kind of weakness to foster parents, because they would exploit it and later on use it to hurt me. I guess Callie was my weakness, as I was for Callie.

"We don't know yet," Stef replied "But we are doing everything we can to find out," It was such a typical line from cops. It made me question whether or not that was true.

My eyes traveled down to my sister neck. She wasn't wearing our moms necklace. That was a first. Callie never took it off.

"Can I have her belongings?" I asked turning to the three adults

Stef and the doctor shared a look. Lena looked as clueless as me. I looked between them, waiting for an answer. The quiet scared me, because it made me think that something must be wrong.

"I know," I gestured to the doctor in the white coat "You take jewelry off because of the medical procedures," then I gestured to Stef, who was still in her full uniform "And I know you need to hold on to her stuff because it's evidence or something. I just want our moms pendant. You can keep the rest – her wallet, phone, bag, clothes...I don't care..." I looked between the three adults "The pendant is the only thing we have left of her...Please! I don't want it to get lost. Please," I begged at the end

The doctor glanced to Stef, who hadn't taken her eyes off me. It looked like Stef was close to tears, but was doing everything she can to not to let them fall.

"She doesn't have any belongings, Jude," my foster mom replied, her voice very quiet and soft. I simply blinked back. What was there to say. It was gone. I lost my fathers knife year ago, but now we lost the last item we had left of our mom. We can't even hold on to two simple items. It kind of made me feel like we're the worst kids ever. Maybe we deserve everything that has happened to us.

I turned back to Callie and once again looked over my sisters banged up and bruised body "We think she was mugged," my foster mom told me

"Mugged?" I muttered to myself, looking at Callie right arm in the sling, remembering how the doctor had told me how they had to put in plates and screws to fix her collar bone

"She has some defense marks on her-" the doctor spoke up

"Callie was not mugged!" I gestured down to my sister "She's beaten half to death!" I got more angrier and upset with each second that went by

"You don't fight back muggers, Callie!" I told my sister in a raised and loud voice, showing everyone in the room just how upset I was "You give everything you have so you can walk away unharmed! You don't get into fights with muggers!"

"Jude..." I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Lena, who had spoken.

I moved my shoulder to get my foster moms hand off my shoulder "Why do you always have to fight people?" I almost shouted at my sister "Why!?" I gave out a frustrated laugh "God you are so… _stupid_ sometimes!" I shouted angrily at Callie, but the truth was that, I wasn't angry at Callie. I was angry that it had happened to her. I was angry to whoever did this to her. I was angry at life in general, because it seems like we can't catch a break.

"You couldn't just give them what they wanted?" I threw my arms up "You just had to fight them. You always have to fight people! Why do you always..." I pulled my hands in my fists as I had raised them up trying to contain my anger "You need to do everything you can to get back home…" I opened my fists and looked teary eyed to my sister, lowering my voice as well "...to get back to your family...to people, who love you…"

Tears began to stream down my cheeks "I love you and I need you…I need you Callie! Don't you dare to leave me like our parents left us…you hear me?" I sniffed and wiped my nose with my hand, before I whispered "Don't leave me..."

I breathed heavily, looking down at my sister, waiting for an answer. For a grunt, groan or moan. Anything. But Callie remained perfectly still, breathing slowly, eyes closed. She didn't move, her fingers didn't flinch.

My face frowned up before I sobbed out. When I covered my eyes, trying to hide behind my palm, I felt arms wrap around me from both of my sides.


	7. Chapter 7

Stef POV

Diaz and I were standing around our precincts IT guy - Jin. We got the address from the paramedics, where she was picked up. It wasn't far from the ATM, where she had taken the money out. It was on the way to _Vons_ mall. Maybe 2-3 minute walk away. Now we knew exactly where to look at the cameras on the streets.

"That's here!" I pointed to the computer screen when I saw and identified her. The quality of the video wasn't good. It's pretty grainy and there's no zoom like seen on the CSI shows. The image we were looking at now, was the best we will get. We got lucky. There was one camera on the street, where the paramedics had told us that she was picked up from.

We were now watching, how she was walking down the street. It was filmed from the back. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Soon Callie will walk out of the camera scope.

When she passed a small alleyway, Callie stopped walking. She took a step backwards and turned towards it. It's like something caught her attention there. For few short seconds she simply stood on the street and looked in the direction of the alleyway. I think I saw her mouth move. Seemed like she shouted something. After that we lost sight of her because she had ran into the alleyway.

We all were watching the screen. Waiting to see if Callie will walk out of the alleyway. The seconds counted away. After about 2 minutes, three people walked out of the alleyway. They looked both ways and calmly walk away. One of the suspects was holding Callie's bag. Callie never walked out of the alley on her own. Few minutes later an elder man with a cane, who was walking pass the alley, noticed something in there. He walked in the alley and 5 minutes later the paramedics arrived.

"Can you rewind it?" I asked "To when the three people walked out of the alleyway?" I said more specifically

"Stop!" I said loudly, when we had a better look of the suspects

I pointed to the screen again, this time to one of the unidentified suspects "That's a kid!" Jin said in shock after closer examination of the person

"The kids is a bait!" I said standing up straight "Most likely she pretended to be hurt or in danger..."

"Callie hears the kid calling for help or maybe simply saw her laying on ground," Diaz continued "She goes to help thinking the girl is in trouble,"

"The two guys jump out," I looked back at the screen to the two guys that were in the group "Corner her, beat her, take everything she has and walk away like nothing happened,"

"They looked way too calm after they left her in the alleyway," Diaz observed "They must have done it before," he turned to Jin, who was looking up to him "Try to see if you can identify the three suspects!"

"On it," Jin replied

"We need to check the records for anything similar," I said to Diaz as we turned to walk out

Lena POV

Stef left some hour ago, shorty after Jude had calmed down after his small break down. Jude and I remained in the hospital with Callie. It was still a while till the visiting hours were over. I was pretty sure that Jude won't want to leave, when the visiting hours will be over. Can't say that I blame him. I didn't want to leave Stef, when she was shot and in hospital.

Jude was sitting in a chair by Callie's left side. The chair was close to the bed. He was leaned down, his elbows pressed to his knees, but he was holding Callie's left hand fondly and carefully between his. I was sat on the other side of Callie's bed, time by time watching Callie but at the same time keeping a close eye on Jude.

"She's very independent," Jude spoke up taking me by surprise

My eyes traveled to him. He must have felt me looking at him, because he raised his eyes up and looked over to me "You asked me this morning, what is she like," I smiled sadly at him and continued to listen carefully

"Callie is independent," he repeated and afterward averted his look down on to his sister hand

"The last thing she would do, is ask anyone, even me, for help. She's simply too proud and stubborn," Jude took off his right hand off Callie's hand and leaned back in his chair. He was now only holding her hand in his left. His thumb moved fondly over Callie's palm.

"It takes a long time for her to trust someone. Even if she does, she's very cautious, because she has been hurt a lot and let down, or betrayed by people, who she thought were her friends," Jude turned to me "Because she's so cautious to let people close to her, she may seem tough and cold to people, when in fact she isn't. Callie's actually kind and sweet, and funny and very caring. She has a soft side, but she only shows it to the people, who she trust,"

"I'm guessing she was looking out for you ever since you two entered foster care," I made an educated guess

Jude nodded back and looked over to his sister, who was still sleeping peacefully "Callie has always put my needs in front of her own. I have a bad feeling that she thinks she doesn't matter, but she does...she does matter to me. She's the most important person in my life," Jude detailed a little pause as he watched his sisters chest move as she breathed "When we were in foster care, she always tried to protect me-" he stopped talking and corrected himself "Not tried. She always did protect me. Callie went to Juvie because she protected me,"

"What happened?" I asked softly curious about the detail behind her arrest

"I was being stupid," Jude looked down to his lap, he seemed to be ashamed of his actions "I went into our foster fathers bedroom and tried on his ex-wives dress," he spoke slowly, I could tell he didn't like to talk about it, remember it "Our foster father caught me. He got furious and started yelling and hitting me. Callie came back from school right at that moment, when he was beating me. She tried to get him away from me. He kicked her in the stomach. As a last resort, she picked up a baseball bat and started smashing up his car, to get our foster fathers attention away from me,"

Quickly Jude wiped his nose with his free hand "It worked," He looked straight to me. We held the eye contact for few second, till Jude broke it and looked down "He left me alone, but called the cops on Callie. They came over, arrested her and took her away. The cops never asked our side of the story."

Stef and I had wondered how and why Callie had ended up in Juvenile Detention. Bill had skipped the story behind it. He has simply stated the fact. Of course we had been slightly worried that she might have actually broken the law, hurt someone, was involved in some gang actions or drugs. What Jude had just disclosed to me made that concern disappear.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," I said sympathetic "People like him shouldn't be allowed to foster,"

"It is what it-" Jude started to brush the topic off, but he suddenly stopped. All of a sudden he looked alert. His eyes darted towards his interlocked hand with Callie, but second later to his sister face. He sat up, moving closer to the edge of the seat

"Jude?" I asked not understanding what was happening

"Her fingers! She moved her fingers...they flinched!" Jude quickly explained, I sat up straighter as I placed my hands on the end of the armrest "Callie! It's me - Jude! Can you hear me?"

"Argh," With her eyes still closed, Callie moved her head a little. Few more groans and moans of pain came from her as she was waking up.

"I'm here!" Jude stood up so Callie could see him better when she opens her eyes "Can you hear me, Callie?" He continued to speak to her, so she would hear a familiar voice

Callie slowly moved her head towards to Jude's side. There was pain written in her features. Her right eye slowly fluttered open. For a second, she stared right at Jude, until she closed her eye again. Her eyelid must have felt too heavy. Or maybe it was the light from the window, maybe it was too bright in here. Callie moved her head again, so it would be straight, not turned to one of the sides.

Her eye once again fluttered open slowly. This time she stared right at the ceiling. To me, it seemed that Callie was still a bit disoriented and confused, but that wasn't anything too surprising. She did have a gash on the back of her head, mostly likely from when she was hit or maybe her head was slammed to ground or wall. That and the pain medication of course.

"Callie?" Jude placed his hand gently on Callie's head over her hairline. Callie moved her head a little to look at her younger brother. Her look no longer seemed so distant and confused. She was slowly coming to. A huge smile grew on Jude's lip, when the two siblings held the eye contact.

"I will go get the doctor," I said getting up from the chair

* * *

Jude and I were standing a bit aside, letting the doctors and nurse asses Callie's condition. My right hand was gently rested on Jude's right shoulder. Jude was standing with his left hand crossed over his chest, listening carefully and watching, how the doctors worked around his sister.

"Can you tell me what day it is?" Dr. Rose asked her. There had been multiple questions before it.

"Friday," Callie answered. Her voice was muffed by the oxygen mask. Callie had tried to pull it off few times, but the nurse or doctor had put it back over her mouth and nose all the times.

Jude nervously looked to me at his sisters incorrect answer to the question.

"It's Saturday," Dr. Rose corrected her in a soft tone

"Saturday?" Callie asked through the mask, confused about the days. It was then, when I saw her features and look change. To her it was a revelation. It hit her, that she had missed the CPS visit

"Yes. It's Saturday. October 8th," Dr. Rose explained. Callie stared right at her, waiting for a more detailed explanation, how she could have lost a whole day of the life.

"You were unconscious, when you were brought in on a late afternoon, early evening on Friday. You had two surgeries,"

"No...no..." Callie replied back weakly as she raised her left hand up to her face. Her fingers touched the oxygen mask and she pulled it down again

"You need to keep the mask on," Dr. Rose said as she reached to take the mask out of her hand. Callie tried to resist it by trying to push her hand away. Her head turned towards us, where Jude and I stood.

Callie looked straight at me and said in manner, that I can only describe as a desperate plead "Please, don't take him!"

The nurse, doctor and Jude all turned to look at me as well. Unlike Callie, they looked at me in confusion. That's when I realized that Callie thought that I was a CPS worker or Jude's new social worker. All of a sudden there was a lump in my throat and my mouth got dry. I didn't know what to say.

The full length story about what had happened might be too complicated for her to understand right now. Callie only woke up few minutes ago. She still hasn't fully wrapped her head around what had happened to her. I didn't want to say anything that could upset her. If she tries to suddenly get up from the bed, she could hurt herself. That was something I wanted to avoid. Callie needed to recover and heal as fast as it's possible so she could get her brother back.

The fact that she was in such a condition, bruised up and in pain, added to my emotions even more than it normally would have. Just like that, I understood how much these two kids needed one another and how much they care about each other. In a way it reminded me of the twins.

"I have always followed your stupid rules..." Callie continued to speak, her eyes got teary "I'm doing my best!" her voice sounded a bit weak, like she didn't have enough energy

"Please!" She pleaded again and then tried to sit up. Callie's left hand went to her torso. She groaned in pain and her features exhibited just how much pain that motion had caused her, but despite it, she tried to sit up.

"Callie, don't try and get up!" Her doctor instructed "You could pull your stitches or hurt your ribs,"

"Don't take him!" Callie begged me again as the nurse carefully guided Callie's shoulders and head back down to the bed

"Lay back down," Dr. Rose added "You need to rest!"

"Jude...tell her!" she said through the pain she was in "Tell her!" her eye went to Jude, who looked lost as well as to what to tell her or how to tell her that he was already back in foster care

I took my hand off Jude's shoulder and walked up to the bed. Callie followed me with her eye. Now that I was closer, I saw that a tear had fallen from her swollen eye. It slowly rolled down the swollen skin.

"Right now," gently I placed my hand on her hairline and stroked her hair as I looked to her eyes "You need to focus on yourself, Callie. We are taking good care of Jude. I promise you - he's safe, he's okay!" I assured her "Jude needs you to get well and get back to your feet," I spoke slowly so she could follow it "So you need to listen to the doctors and nurses!"

With my right hand I reached to the oxygen mask that was hanging around her neck "The sooner you get better, the sooner everything will go back to the way it was!"

"Don't take him," Callie repeated desperately, her voice cracked. It looked like Callie was now fighting to keep her eye open. She looked exhausted.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jude spoke up. Callie watched how Jude walked around the bed. The nurse stepped aside, giving Jude some more room. He took Callie's left hand and gently squeezed it. Callie turned her head to Jude.

"Don't leave me, Jude," it was barely heard through the oxygen mask

"I'm right here!" Jude replied, before he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his sisters forehead. He sat down afterwards. A moment later, Callie's eye fluttered close and she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena POV

October 9th

Yesterday we left the hospital only after the visiting hours ended. It was like I had predicted. Jude didn't want to leave his sister. I understood his wish to stay with his sister very well from my own experience, when Stef was in hospital. I was sure, if either one of the twins were in Callie's place, the other wouldn't want to leave his/her siblings side. Jude and Callie seemed to be as close as our twins, if not even closer, because they depend on each other more and they have no one else.

When we had returned home, Stef wasn't there yet. She came home some minutes over 9. From what she told me, they found Callie on the security camera footage and saw part of what had happened. Now they were trying to identify and find the people, who hurt Callie. So far they hadn't had any luck, but she sounded determined and knowing her, I knew she won't give up easily.

This morning we all ate breakfast together. I made scrambled eggs and bacon. Jude was against the big breakfast and sitting at the table together. All he wanted was to go back to hospital. He had suggested snacks from hospital vending machine as his breakfast. Stef and I had to sit him down and reassure him that Callie was doing fine (relatively) and that she's going to be there even if we don't arrive at the hospital the second the visiting hours start. We are responsible for the boy for the time being, which meant we had to make sure he eats healthy and that he eats three times a day. Among other things like making sure he can get a good nights rest, keeps his hygiene up, goes to school and of course Stef and I were responsible of him getting the love and affection that he needed.

It was now half past 11 and Jude and I were sitting in Callie's room, opposite side of her hospital bed. For now, Callie was sleeping peacefully, her head turned a little to my side. Stef had gone to work to continue working on the case. She was going to come to hospital sometime later today to talk to Callie and get her statement.

I looked up from my magazine, which I was reading, when I heard the sound of coins. Looking over Callie's bed, I saw that Jude was pulling out coins from his pants pocket. Once his pocket was empty, he held the coins in his hand.

I watched closely, how he mumbled along as he counted the money in his palm "1.05…1.25…1.75…1.90…2.00...2.01,"

As I watched him count the coins I remembered what I had learned from Jude and what Stef had told me – Callie had taken out lunch and pocket money from the ATM for Jude. He was probably counting the last of his money he had on him. Callie never got to give him his pocket money.

"Do you want something from the vending machine, sweetheart?" I asked closing the magazine on my lap. When Jude's head snapped up, I was sure that I saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes. He shook his head and looked down to his palm, which was full of coins. Pulling his hand in fist, securing the coins, he sat up a bit and searched through his other pockets, looking for more coins he had missed.

"Gift shop?" I remembered we had passed one on the way to Callie's room. Jude had looked back at it. At that moment I didn't think much of it.

This time, he looked up to me and timidly nodded his head. He held the eye contact for couple of more seconds until he looked back down and started to recount his coins in his hand. I reached for my purse and pulled out my wallet. Opening it, I took out a 20 dollar bill figuring it should be enough for whatever he wanted to buy to his sister. Flowers maybe, a card, small stuffed animal or some balloons.

I reached over the bed, handing the money to him "Here!" he looked up, first to the money I was handing him, but then up to me confused

"Take it," I nudged him, when Jude was looking at me like I was giving him a gold bar. He looked unsure whether or not he could take it.

"Take it and go buy whatever you wanted to buy for your sister," I insisted as I reached towards him more

Jude was wary to take the money. He started to reach for it, but when he was about to touch the money, he pulled his hand a back "I can't!" He shook his head and leaned back in his chair "It's your money. I can't take your money. I won't be able to repay you,"

"Yes, you can!" I encouraged him "I want you to have it. You don't have to repay me. I want you to take it and go buy whatever you wanted to buy for your sister!"

We had a little stare down. I could tell how hard it was for him to accept the money from me. Few times he had looked down to his sister, which made me think that maybe Callie had told him to never take money from others. But I could also see how he wanted to take the 20 dollar bill, just so he could buy something for Callie to give her some joy, while she stays here.

Jude slowly leaned forward and timidly reached for the bill I was still holding out "Thank you," he said sincerely after he finally took it

"You don't have to thank me, honey," I smiled at the boy, who stood up ready to leave the room

Jude had just reached the end of Callie's bed, when I spoke up stopping him in his tracks "You know what?" I opened my wallet again and pulled out a 5 dollar bill "Buy some chocolate for her from me. Okay?"

"What kind?" He asked, taking the 5 additional dollars

"Her favorite," Jude smiled back at me and left the room

Only few seconds had passed since Jude left, when Code Blue rang out in the hallway. The announcement was quite loud. When I looked over my shoulder to the hallway, I saw how a doctor in white coat, holding his stethoscope that was around his neck, ran down the hallway. He was followed by a nurse in pick scrubs.

When I turned my head back, I saw Callie staring back at me. Her right eye wide open. She didn't look sleepy. The young woman was wide awake, eyeing me like a hawk. We stared at each other for few short seconds.

"Um...Hi!" I smiled at the girl as I scooted a bit closer to the edge of my seat "How are you feeling?" Callie blinked back at me, observing me closely

She raised her left hand to her face and pulled the oxygen mask down to her neck "Who are you?"

"Lena," I blurt out quickly, but once I composed myself better I expanded my answer "My name is Lena Adams Foster,"

"You were here yesterday," Callie stated as she shifted a little, all while wincing in pain "With Jude,"

"Yes, I was," I confirm, even though she wasn't asking me

"Who are you?" she asked me again without taking her eye off me. I noticed how her lips stuck together, because they were so dry.

I pressed my right hand steeped fingers gently to my chest and repeated, thinking that she had forgotten "I'm Lena!"

"I know your name!" Callie replied sounding a bit frustrated with me. She gave off a quiet cold feeling, the way she was watching me. Almost like she was already trying to tell if she needs to be cautious around me "Are you Jude's new social worker? Do you work for CPS? Who are you?"

"I...uh.." I looked over my shoulder to the hallway briefly, kind of hoping Jude would come back soon "I'm Jude's foster mom," I explained to her, when I turned back at her "One of his new foster mom," I added quietly after a second

Callie nodded her head in a barely visible manner. I could tell she was processing the new information. She did not look happy at the news that Jude was foster kid again. Callie ran her tongue over her dry lips to try and moister them a bit. It wasn't much of use, because I saw how her lips stuck together again just a moment later.

"So where is Jude?" Callie asked in quite blunt manner

I pointed over my left shoulder "He went out a minute ago to buy something. Don't worry, he will be back shortly," I assured her at the end. Callie once again ran her tongue over her lips. Her eyes darted to the end of the bed, to the water pitcher. Obviously, she wasn't going to ask me.

I stood up fast, wanting to go grab the water that stood at the end of her bed, but I slowed my movement down, when I noticed how Callie flinched at my fast movement. Quickly glancing over to her heart monitor, I saw how her stats had spiked up.

"Do you want some water?" I asked her, pointing to the water pitcher and cup at the end of her bed. Callie shyly and timidly nodded her head. I walked up to the end of the bed, I poured some water in the cup, which had a straw in.

I walked up to the side of her bed. Callie pressed her left hand to the bed and tried to sit up more.

"Careful! Slowly!" I exclaimed softly, when I saw her wince in pain at the movement. If I hadn't had my hands full, I would have jumped to help her, but when I turned to set the cup down, Callie had already ended the movement.

Once she was settled in the bed and the pain had subdued a little after the movement, I held the cup out to her with my right, but I moved the straw closer to her mouth with my left "Drink some," I encouraged her

Callie put her lips around the straw and sucked in some water. Her left hand raised up, almost like she wanted to hold the cup on her own. She drank the cup dry.

"Thank you," Callie said quietly as I placed the cup on her nightstand

"Of course," I replied as I sat back down. Once I was sat down, we no longer held eye contact. Callie was staring somewhere to her feet. She looked deep in her thoughts.

"So they took him," she stated without looking to me

"You were missing for almost 24 hours," I explained to her "Jude's still a kid. They couldn't leave him alone," Callie eye darted my direction for a short moment, before she averted her eye back on the blanket that was covering her

When Callie didn't say anything, I decided to continue "My wife, Jude's other foster mom, she's trying to find the people, who did this to you,"

Callie snorted out, but right after she regretted that, because apparently that had caused some pain to her stomach "What is she…Nancy Drew?"

"She's a police officer,"

Callie suddenly froze at those news. I can only guess, she doesn't have the best _relationship_ with them. Many foster kids don't. It wouldn't surprise me that she has had some bad run ins with police officers, Jude as well. The fact that she was arrested and sent to Juvie, probably, didn't help.

"She's one of the good ones,"

"Aha...sure," Callie muttered under her nose, clearly not believing it "Everyone always says that,"

"No, she really is," I insisted, Callie simply shook her head a little "She's the one, who found you!" At those news, Callie looked at me surprised

"Bill brought Jude to us late at night. Around 10. Once she learned about Jude's story, about you – that you were missing – she didn't hesitate to ask Jude for your description and picture, so she could put out a missing persons report," Callie's features had softened somewhere in the halfway of my explanation "Some 12 hours after putting the missing person report, you were found. And now, she's out there looking for the people, who hurt you,"

I had a feeling, because of the look on Callie's face, that she was regretting the comment she made before.

"I guess..." Callie dragged slowly and quietly looking down to her lap "I owe her now," she was chewing the left side of her lower lip now

"She's coming over later today," I said as I leaned back in the chair "To ask you some questions about what happened. We informed the CPS about what happened to you. I'm not sure if they will be here today, but...just a heads up. You can expect a visit from them as well,"

"Great," Callie said to herself and raised her left hand to her face to squeeze the bridge of nose between her eyes

"Callie! You're awake!" I heard Jude exclaim happily from the doorway. Callie instantly pulled her hand away from her face and looked at her brother.

"H-hey!" Callie smiled brightly and widely at him. There was pure joy on her face the moment she saw her baby brother.

"When did you wake up? How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Jude bombard Callie with questions as he walked up to her bed. He had a small white plastic bag in his right hand.

"5 minutes ago, I think…there was very loud announcement of some sort...woke me up,"

"The nurse said that if you're in pain, she can administer some more medication. Are you in pain?" Jude asked "I can go ask the nurse-" He was pointing over his left shoulder, ready to leave if Callie needed the additional pain medication

Callie reached and placed her hand over Jude's and tried to assure him "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad,"

"Can I get you anything? Water? Are you thirsty?" he asked looking to the water pitcher at the end of the bed

"No, your foster mom got me some water already. I'm okay, Jude," Callie answered. Jude looked over his shoulder to me and offered me a grateful smile. I smiled back at the boy, happy that I could be of help.

"I went to the gift shop," Jude spoke up and placed the plastic bag on the side of Callie's bed "Look what I got for you!" He pulled out a small stuffed teddy bear. Jude moved the teddy bears hands "Look how cute he is!"

Callie took the teddy bear from Jude's hand and examined it "His big brown eyes, remind me of yours," Callie glanced up to Jude and smiled

"This is from Lena," Jude said as he took out a chocolate box "I bought the smallest pack, because I didn't know if you wanted a lot of it or if you can eat chocolate right now…" for now Jude placed the chocolate box on the nightstand

"Wow...thank you," I heard Callie mumble quietly

"And!" Jude reached in the plastic bag again "This!" he pulled out a candy necklace. I remembered, how Mariana used to love those. Lexi too. There was a phase, some two weeks, when they had been obsessed with those. They had to have one around their necks at all time.

When Jude had showed the necklace to Callie, she set down the teddy bear and her hand went up to her neck wanting to touch the necklace that she had been carrying around for years, but was now missing from her neck. Her fingers desperately searched for it. When she didn't find it, her features saddened. What I hadn't expected to see was guilt written all over her features.

"They took it," Callie mumbled quietly, clearly remembering the mugging that had taken place

"What matters is that you're okay," Jude soothed her as he sat down on the side of the bed and took Callie's left hand in his, holding it tightly between his hands "We have our memories of mom. Those will never be lost,"

She closed her eyes and said quietly, sounding like she was on the edge of tears "It was the only thing we had left of her,"

"We have each other. That's most important to me,"

Callie pulled her hand out of Jude's hold. She placed her left palm over her right shoulder where the bandage was from the surgery. Her look was now distant, almost like she was reliving her attack right in front of her eyes.

"I should have fought more," Callie thought out loud in quiet voice

"No!" Jude reasoned back "You were already beaten an inch from death! Your body couldn't take more beating!" Jude watched the distant looking Callie for a while

"I need you!" Jude said, his voice full of emotions. The young girl snapped out of her thoughts. It made Callie finally look back up at her brother, who was gazing back at her. She took her hand off her shoulder and reached back for Jude's hand, gripping it tightly in hers. To me, that seemed like Callie's way of telling her brother - I got you. Their eye contact alone spoke volumes. I could tell these kids loved each other.

The siblings interaction was interrupted by a knock. We all looked towards the source of the sound - the doorway.

"Hi, Callie! I'm Office Stef Adams Foster," Stef smiled at the girl, she pointed to her partner, who stood next to her, and introduced "This is my partner Devon Diaz!"

"We are investigation your case and we have few questions to you," Stef explained and then asked kindly "May we come in?"

Looking back at the young girl, I saw her tightening the grip on her brothers hand "Yeah...you can come in," she said bravely, but her features betrayed her, I saw that she was scared


	9. Chapter 9

Callie POV

"Go. I'll be okay," I assured Jude, after I asked him to leave the room before I give my statement to the cops. I didn't want him in here, while I let the police officers known, how I got attacked. Jude doesn't need to know the details. This is hard enough on him as it is.

"Fine, but if you need me, I'll be right outside," Jude said letting me know, he won't go far. I appreciated it – that he was staying close. Just the thought of him being near, calmed me down.

Even thought Jude agreed to leave, he was still reluctant to leave. He looked at me like he wanted to ask me again, if I was sure that I don't want him to stay, but he never voiced his thoughts. I saw the worry in his eyes.

I wasn't the only one, who must have noticed, how reluctant he was to leave. His other foster mom, the cop, put a hand on his back and assured him "Don't worry. It won't take long. We are only asking her few questions," Jude looked at his foster mom as she spoke to him

What I hadn't expected was for Jude to be so accepting of her reassurance. I noticed that he didn't even flinch away from the foster moms touch. Not even a little bit. He looked comfortable, like it was my hand on his back.

Jude nodded his head as he turned back to me and informed me "I'll be outside if you need me,"

Before he left, the cop placed a kiss to my brothers temple. Once Jude had walked away from the cop, his other foster mom, put a hand on his shoulder blade as they walked out of my room.

 _What the hell was happening?_ \- I thought to myself as I looked at the doors, where Jude had walked out

These woman, were treating Jude like they knew him for years, like he was their own flesh and blood by kissing him, touching him, comforting him. And Jude seemed more than okay with the affection, but it got me feeling uneasy and nervous. Paranoid even. They only have known him for what...2 days. What happens after a week or two weeks? I started to fear that, while I'm spending my days here in hospital recovering, these two woman are going to steal him away from me. I can see it happening right in front of my eyes. Jude comes visit me less and less, but these woman are getting more and more friendlier with Jude and turning him against me. Telling him, how bad of a guardian I am, how he will have no future with living with me, how I treat him badly. Before I know it, Jude will want to live with them, not me. He always did want to find a forever family.

I felt a bit of anger towards Jude's foster moms for the most ridiculous thing ever – for treating Jude good. If we had met these two foster parents, when we both were in foster care, I wouldn't feel this way. But right now, as crazy as it seems, I see them as my opponents. Someone, who could take Jude away from me for good by simply being better at everything. I have always felt an obligation to Jude, to taking care of him. I'm responsible for my brother. Now that someone can take that away from me by simply replacing me - makes me feel threatened. I don't like this feeling. Not at all. I have never felt this insecure before.

I'm not saying that I don't appreciate the fact that Jude's taken care of and treated good. I'm glad that he's not in another abusive home and that I don't have to worry about his safety. To be honest, I would much rather him being placed with someone, who doesn't really care and ignore him and only took him in for the money, rather than someone, who cares too much and could fall in love with him and end up taking him away from me.

"Callie! Did you hear me?"

I looked away from the closed hospital doors to the female cop, who had spoken up. She was standing by the end of the bed along with her partner, looking at concerned.

"Sorry...what?" I asked quietly, because I felt headache coming back. I had a feeling that the pain medication was slowly wearing off.

"I asked, how are you feeling?" Jude's foster mom asked

"Peachy!" I retorted sarcastically. The female officer looked like she had been expecting that sort of answer.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked wanting to put this behind me already. The two officers at the end of the bed shared a look with one another and then got started.

"Okay, then," Officer Diaz mumbled as he took out a small notepad from somewhere on the belt "Lets get to it," he said putting his pen to the notepad. Officer Diaz started with telling me what they know so far. After that they turned to me to fill in the gaps and tell them how I remember it.

I recalled the day, when I was attacked.

It was a late afternoon. I had just taken money out from the ATM for Jude. The streets were pretty empty. Cars were driving down the street, but there weren't a lot of people walking. Never has been. This block has always been quiet, because it's not the city center. Usually people drive to the mall, not walk. I was walking down the street, thinking in my head, what I needed to buy for the visit to make the CPS worker happy.

Cereal

2 packs of milk

Orange juice

1 pack of eggs

Flour...hmm, I guess one pack will be enough. Maybe I will take two, just in case.

Rice

Pasta…wait, no, we had two packs at home already. I don't have to buy pasta.

I will have to get some meat for pork chop and meatballs I wanted to make.

Veggies...lots and lots of veggies. Also fruit. CPS loves to see veggies in the fridge-

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I heard a small, quiet female voice calling out "H-help me. Please...help!" I took a step backwards and looked down the alleyway that I had just passed on my way to _Vons_

Down the alleyway, just a step or two away from the dumpsters, I saw a small figure coming my way. The persons left hand was pressed to the side of stomach, but the right hand was used to press up against the wall to help them keep more steady on feet. When I squinted my eyes I noticed that the left hand and the stomach was covered in something red – blood.

"Hold on!" I called out to give the person a sign that someone is coming for help. I took running down the alleyway, wanting to get to the person as fast as I could.

When the woman saw that I was running towards her, she stopped staggering forward and fell to her knees helplessly "Help," she panted out. The closer I got, the better look I got on the person. It was a young girl, a kid, maybe a year or two younger than Jude.

Once I was up to the girl, I crouched down to her and assured her "I got you. You will be okay!"

The kid had dirty blond hair that was taken up in a messy bun. By the looks, she seemed shorter than me. She had a small tunnel in her left earlobe. Green eyes. The girl was wearing jeans that were ripped on the knees and a white shirt, that had some cartoon character on. I noticed a small necklace around her neck. It had a pendant with a name - Hailey.

"Help me," She breathed out again

I reached for my phone in back pocket and I started to dial the number "I'm calling the-" I had typed 9-1, when my eye caught on to something. The blood on her shirt – it didn't look right. It didn't look real. There was no blood new blood soaking her shirt. And the blood on her hand, that she was keeping over her stomach – it was red color. And the girl herself, her face - she did not look like she was in real pain. She was faking it!

"Wha-" she suddenly snatched the phone out of my hands and jumped up to her feet, leaving me stunned for a moment

"Hey!" I called out and jumped up to my feet as well. The girl took two steps back. Right after I was up to my feet, I felt something hard and cold colliding with the back of my head. The hit was so strong that it landed me on the ground, face down. My head was now pounding in pain and for a moment my vision got a bit blurry, thankfully it cleared few seconds later. I felt how blood was dripping down the back of my head.

"Quick!" A low man's voice said. It was only then, when I realized that I was being mugged. I felt someone pull on my backpack trying to get it off my shoulders. That was when the adrenaline kicked in and I forgot about the pounding headache I had and started to fight back, as hard as I could.

"No! Ahhh!" I held on to my bag as hard as I could. I felt the person pulling on my bag. My wallet with all of my cards, credit card, bank code card and my money was in there. Keys. I couldn't lose it.

"Let...go! Let go!" the person, who was trying to take on my bag snarled at me "Stop fighting!"

I manged to roll on my back, that way making sure, that my bag will stay put. Looking up, I saw two guys standing over me, but only one of them was trying to get the bag off of me.

One was tall and buff, with dark black, short hair. He looked to be around mid 20. Black jeans, dark blue t-shirt with Adidas sign on. He had mean looking eyes, even his eyebrows looked evil. I saw a small part of a tattoo on his upper right arm. Looked like tattoo of a wolf.

The other guy looked shorter and much more skinnier. He had dirty blond hair, just like the girl. His was greasy, like he hadn't washed it in days. Same eye color, same looking features. He could be the girls older brother. Seemed to be around 18 or 20. Dark blue jeans, brown belt, black shirt with no drawing and no words on.

The skinny one was trying to reach for my backpack straps to get it off, while the more buff looking one, for now was only standing next and looking down to me. I was doing my best not to allow him to touch my bag, pushing and hitting his hands away. I think I scratched him a couple of times as well.

I managed to kick my leg out, hitting the skinny one right in his knee, sending him to the ground as well.

"He-" I had just opened my mouth to call out for help, when I felt a foot collide with my ribs making me lose my breath for a moment. The buff guy didn't stop at one kick. I felt multiple more hard kick to my stomach. After the fourth kick, I heard my own ribs crack. It was getting harder and harder to get air in my lungs. Not to mention move.

"Aarhh!" I cried out in pain after he kicked me again "...please..." I begged them to stop as I tried to roll on my side and cover my head. Thankfully the kicks stopped.

I saw a hand reach for my bag again, so instinctively I tried to push it away. The adrenaline I was helping me fight back even through the pain I was in. When the guy managed to grip my shirt by my collar, I knew this wasn't going to end good for me. Effortlessly, with one hand gripping my shirt, he lifted my upper body up from the ground a bit. Next thing I know, I saw a fist coming my way. It landed right to my left side of the face, making my vision go blurry. The guy pummeled me in the face 5 more times and then let my shirt go, that way letting my upper body fall down to the ground as well. My head bounced on the ground.

I tasted blood in my mouth. That was it. That's all I felt. There was no longer pain. It felt like, my left eye was slowly swelling up. My sight was becoming more and more narrow My breathes were short and shallow. I was laying on my back on the cold, dirty asphalt and I kept looking up to the clear blue sky that I saw up above the buildings I was between.

I felt how they took the bag off my shoulder, but I no longer could fight back. I didn't have the energy in me anymore.

"Harry!" I heard the girl say

"We need to go!" one of the man insisted

"Look how pretty. I want that!" the girl said. I saw a blurry version of her standing over me, looking down at me. The little I saw of her, it seemed like she felt nothing – no guilt, no sympathy – for what they had done.

"What?" I think the other guy spoke up, the brother, the skinny one

"That necklace!" The girl pointed at me. She wanted my moms necklace. That's the only thing I have left of her. I can't give it away without a fight.

"...okay!" the skinny one dragged and I saw him bent down

"Hurry up you two! We need to go before someone sees us!" The first guy spoke up

"...No...n-noo!" I raised my right hand up and tried to stop him, by pushing his hand away or trying to grip it in my "..don't...please!" I managed to push his hand away once, but it was a weak effort from my part

"Sorry, my sister likes it," he told me looking down at me. It sounded like he was excusing his action. I wasn't sure what he was about to do, but I knew that it won't be anything nice. The guy gripped my right hand, which I was using to fight him away and then he stomped his right foot down hard on my right shoulder. Bones cracked. I cried out in pain. It felt like someone had dropped a damn boulder on it, crushing my shoulder. A tear rolled down my right temple.

Once he let go of my right hand, it fell down to the asphalt as I was unable to move it, to hold it up. He bent down and easily pulled the necklace off my neck.

"Here!" He handed it to his sister

"...ple-please..." I begged them to not leave me here, I had to get back home. Jude was waiting me. I had to get back home. The CPS was coming for an inspection. I had to get home.

The other guy walked up to me and gripped my shirt again, raising my upper body up "Thank you for your generosity! Have a nice day!" he smirked down at me, before his fist once again collided with my face making me welcome the darkness and unconsciousness

I looked at the two cops at the end of my hospital bed "That's it. Next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital,"

"Alright," Officer Diaz said finishing writing in his notepad something "Thank you Callie. It was very helpful,"

"One question," Officer Adams Foster spoke up "If we brought in a sketch artist, do you think you would be able work with him to get the sketches of the three suspects?"

"Probably," I shrugged my left shoulder a little

"I'm gonna go call him. Get well soon," Officer Diaz said putting away his notepad and pen, then walked out of the room

"Thanks," I mumbled and watched him leave the room, closing the doors behind him

"Anything else you want to add?" Officer Adams Foster asked clicking her pen

I started back at her "...no," I replied quietly as I started to feel my headache come back. My pain medication was starting to wear off few minutes ago. The pain was becoming stronger and stronger by each minute that passed.

"Callie, we are trying to catch the people who hurt you. Even the smallest detail can help," She added trying to persuade me, giving up the last bit of information I was holding on to

I raised my left hand up to my face slowly. The movement caused pain to my ribs. I closed my eyes as I started to massage my temple, trying to take the pounding headache away. With my eye still close, my fingers gently massaging my temple, I added "Foster kids. I'm pretty sure the siblings were foster kids,"

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously as I heard her write it down

"A feeling," I replied quietly keeping eye closed "Their eyes...the looks. I know my kind," I paused, because I felt a bit out of breath "Are we done? I'm not feeling so great," I now had a splitting headache, the incisions the doctors made were pulsing, but my ribs were hurting with every breath and move that I take. I was overall tiered.

"Yes, we are done. You did good!" The officer replied praising me "I will go get the nurse and tell Jude he can come back in," I heard her footsteps, she was walking towards the doors

I opened my eye, took my hand off my head and turned to look at her "Hey!" I called, getting her attention. Jude's foster mom stopped walking and turned to look at me, her right forearm resting over the gun, but right clenching the front of her belt.

"Jude is my brother. He is my family. You won't take him from me! I will get him back!" I stated as firmly as I could, trying to show her, that she can't just march in here and take him away from me. I will fight to get him back. I wanted to let her know that.

The blond cop gazed back at me, holding the eye contact with me. Ever so slightly she nodded her head as she pursed her lips together, like acknowledging, but not necessary agreeing or liking what I told her. The corner of her lips move upright, forming a small, sad smile, maybe a smirk. Without saying anything, she turned and left the room.

I lowered my head back down to the pillow and closed my eye, wondering if I had just made it worse for myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena POV

October 13th

Jude tried the first key in the upper lock. When it didn't fit, he went with the second key on his key chain. That did the trick. After that he took the first key between his fingers and put it in the lower lock. He turned the key. I heard the sound of the lock turning.

There was a new lock on the apartment doors, that's why Jude was having some trouble unlocking the apartment doors. It will take some time to remember, which key goes in which lock hole. It was Stef's idea, that the lock on the apartment doors should be changed. Stef suggested the idea to Jude, who agreed almost instantly. Callie's keys were stolen after all. Better be safe than sorry. It's not a nice feeling knowing that some stranger, has your house keys and can march right in here if they found this place. A lock change doesn't cost that much. Knowing how much Callie already lost, we want to be sure that nothing else can be stolen from the girl. Stef found a locksmith and asked him to change the lock. It was done yesterday and this was the first time Jude came back to the apartment since the lock change. Stef gave the new key to me to give to Callie today. I had the second set in my purse.

Jude walked in first and then held the doors open to me. I walked in the apartment and took a look around. As far as I could tell, it was a two bedroom apartment. One of the rooms, the biggest one was kitchen, living room and probably Callie's bedroom at the same time. Like a 3 in 1 deal. One of two doors must lead to a bathroom, other one to Jude's room.

Jude closed the doors and came up to me. He was holding the keys between his fingers "It's not as big as your house," he looked around the room we stood in "But it's home," he added at the end

"It's not the size, the expensive furniture, the neighborhood that makes a place a home," I replied looking at the boy, who stood next to me "It's the people. The daily rituals you do. Home is a place, where you can feel safe, comfortable and where you can be – you!"

The young boy looked up to me and a small, timid smile spread across his lips. The eye contact didn't last long. He quickly put the keys in his pocket "I'm going to -" he pointed to the light gray couch, that looked a bit broken down "-pack Callie's bag," Jude walked to the corner of the room and started to look around

"How can I help?" I asked wanting to help Jude out

Jude tossed a bag onto the couch and looked around. He scratched the back of his head as he thought about it "Um...you could go in the bathroom, right there," he pointed to the doors behind me "-and get Callie's toothbrush and other hygiene stuff, while I find some clothes,"

I gave a small nod back and headed into the bathroom to find the stuff. When I was in the bathroom, I heard Jude call after me "Callie has the orange toothbrush,"

"Got it!" I said taking the toothbrush out from the small cup that stood on the corner of the sink

I crouched down by the small cabinet underneath the sink to look for a toiletry bag to where I could put it. I found one at the far back of the top shelf. Besides the toothbrush, I also added one of the toothpaste, wet wipes, a lotion, balsam for lips, hairbrush, nail fail and tossed in few hair clips and one hair band. I added some of the stuff, thinking that maybe if she allowed and needed, I could help her with it. Just in case, I also took the half empty bag of pads.

Walking back to the big room, I saw how Jude was folding a hoodie "Jude," I walked up to him and placed everything I held in the bag "I don't think Callie will be able to get into that," Jude slowly stopped folding the hoodie as he realized that I might be right

"Stupid me," he scolded himself "You're right!" Jude grabbed the hoodie and tossed it back in the drawer he took it out from "It's was her favorite," he said rummaging though the drawer that were filled with unfolded clothes. Looking down at the bag, I saw that he had packed her sweatpants and tossed in few pairs of underwear and socks. I think those were slippers at the bottom.

He turned to me, his face slightly pink, looking embarrassed "If she lays in hospital bed, does she need a bra?"

"You can put one in, just in case," I replied not knowing how Callie feels about it, but thinking that she probably won't need one. The broken ribs and her right arm that was in sling, complicated thing. I doubt she would feel comfortable with the bra pressing in her skin and body, that was already bruised.

Jude turned around, grabbed a black bra from the drawer and put it in the bag, hiding it a bit behind her other clothes.

"Would t-shirt be okay?"

"Yes, that could work. Look for something loose. Or maybe, if she has a shirt that can be buttoned up," I gave him a little bit of advice

"Okay," Jude mumbled as he kept on rummaging through the drawers

While he was searching for Callie's clothes, I took another look around the apartment. I got a bit curious about what Jude's bedroom was like "May I take a look?" I asked Jude pointing to the doors

Jude glanced over his shoulder to me to see what I was talking about "Yeah, sure," he nodded back , but then returned his attention back to the drawers and pulled open the third from top

I walked over to the bedroom doors and opened them, expecting to see something similar to the room, where Callie sleeps in. But was nothing a like. The room wasn't big. The size of half of the living room. It was neat. There was, by the looks, a new, light hardwood floor. The room had light green wallpaper, that made the room look bright and happy. It had a bed, not a couch, and it had stripe light grey to blue bed cover over it. Next to it was a nightstand, that by the looks, could be a set with the bed. Comic books stood on top it, along with an alarm clock and a half full bag of gummy bears. In the far end of the room there was a dresser, armchair and a desk, that was covered in some papers. When I got a closer look, I saw that the papers were filled with mathematics formulas, bunch of text that could be a draft for English or some history homework. On the corner for the desk, there was a picture frame. I walked up to it and lifted it up, to have a better look at it.

It was a picture of the two Jacob siblings. Their heads were pressed together. Both of them had huge smiles on their lips, that reached their eyes as well. It looked like it was taken inside some building. Both of them looked dressed up. By the quality of the photo, I guess it had been taken with a phone.

"We took that the day, Callie was given guardianship of me," I heard Jude's voice coming from the doorway. I turned around to look at the young boy, still holding the frame in my hands.

I glanced down to the picture "You both look happy,"

"We were," Jude confirmed with a sad smile, obviously because of the current situation on his mind "Happiest day of our lives," Jude briefly glanced back to the other room, like looking back to something

"I packed the bag," he announced energetically, wanting to get to hospital to see Callie, when he turned back to me

"Okay, then we can go," I replied placing the photo frame back where it stood before

* * *

The doors to Callie's room were open. Jude and I both peaked a look inside. We saw no sign of Callie, but there was a nurse, that was changing the bed sheets and cover.

"Hi," I greeted the nurse kindly, while Jude stood nervously next to me holding the bag in his hand

"Hi, there," she smiled back as she neatly tossed the clean blanket over the bed "Are you looking for Callie?"

"Yeah. Was she taken to some procedure?" I asked placing my hand on Jude's shoulder to give him a little bit of comfort and remind him that I'm right here with him, that he's not alone

"No. She's taking a small walk around the hospital,"

"Oh," Jude looked up to me, but a moment later asked the nurse "Can we wait here, till she comes back?"

"Oh, sure, sure!" Nurse replied as she took the dirty loudly "I'm all done here,"

"Thanks," We watch as the nurse walks away. Jude walked deeper in the room and set the bag with the stuff on the armchair he usually sat on. Looking around, not knowing where to put all the stuff, he decided to leave it there for now and walked over to the window to take a look outside. I remained standing up while we waited for her.

We had been waiting for about 5 minutes, when I decided that I will try and look for her "Wait right here, okay. I'm gonna go try and look for your sister,"

"I'll wait right here. In case you miss her," Jude replied and pulled out his phone. He turned the phone sideways and, by the sound, I could guessed that he started to play one of his games on the phone.

Walking out of the room, I turned left and headed down the hallway, passing a lot of doctors and nurses, janitor, maintenance guys, visitors and other patients. I hadn't been walking for too long, maybe 20 seconds, when between all the noise that was around me, one certain voice stood out. I was almost positive that the voice came from the hallway in front of me.

"-how does me, being a victim of a crime, makes me unsuitable for looking after my brother!?" I had heard Callie's voice though all of the noise

The person, who was talking with Callie spoke in much more quiet voice that didn't pierce through the other noises around me, so I only heard a little part of it, after I had walked closer "-your job," it was a woman's voice

"I can do my job just fine!" Callie insisted as I took a step towards the wall, letting nurses, who were pushing a gurney with a patient pass me

"Broken ribs. Concision. You had two surgeries. Your right arm is in a sling. You will need weeks if not months of physical therapy to regain full motions," the other person responded calmly "You won't be able to work for weeks!"

"So I will ask my boss to give me different kind of job!" Callie argued back "I will wash dishes, clean the floors, answer the phone to take reservations if I have to!"

When I had reached the hallway, I saw Callie and the woman, who was dressed business casual clothes, stand some 10 steps away from me on the hallway to the right. Callie was standing with her back against the wall. She was standing there in the hospital gown. Her left hand was gripping the pole, that had the fluid bag on and a small computer, with buttons on, that I have seen only the nurses touch.

I remained standing still by the spot where the hallways crossed, giving the two woman time to finish their conversations.

"Callie," the woman, who stood in front of Callie sighed "I can't put Jude in your care right now. Till you get better and get your life back together, he is better of with the Adams Fosters," The woman Callie was talking to, took the file in her left hand, but with the right she reached out to Callie's left arm trying to comfort her

"Don't!" Callie snapped back at the woman as she pushed the woman's hand off her arm. Grabbing the pole back in her hand, Callie slowly and carefully turned to where I stood, most likely, to walk back to her room, but she came to stop, when she saw me standing in the hallway

She tilted her head down and I heard her mutter to herself in frustration "Great!" the woman, who was with Callie observed me, probably, wondering, who I was

"Lena Adams Foster," I introduced myself to what I thought was the CPS worker assigned to Callie and Jude's case as I walked closer to them

"Oh!" the older woman exclaimed "Teresa Gillian. Nice to meet you!" she shook my hand back

"Uh...I overheard you two talking about Jude's living situation, when I was...walking up," I pointed over my shoulder. Teresa glanced to Callie, who slowly raised her head up to glare at me

"I need to get back to my room," Callie announced as she tilted her head down and started to walk pass us. When she started walking, I noticed how she was a bit bent down. She had a small limp in her step and her pace was slow, but she was walking, which was good.

"I'll see you in few days, Callie," Teresa said to Callie as she was walking away, but Callie didn't waste her breath on replying. Clearly she was frustrated and upset with the CPS worker. I stepped aside, so Callie doesn't have to walk around me. Once she had turned the corner, I started to slowly walk next to her.

"You must be soooo happy now?" Callie muttered under her nose. Stef told me about what Callie told her after she took her statement. It was quite obvious that Callie thought of us as her opponents or even enemies. Someone, who aren't her friends. We were menace to her.

"Why?" I frowned my brows and glanced to the girl next to me

"You know why!"

I took a deep breath in and exhaled "Look, Callie," I touched her right arm briefly as stopped walking, asking her with the gesture to stop along with me "We are on your side!" It was obvious that Callie didn't believe a word I say "Stef and I know how important Jude is to you! We are not trying to take him away from you!"

"Until you do and ruin everything!" Callie retorted

"I promise you, that won't happen. We are not looking to adopt!"

"So you only took him in for the money? Is that it?" Callie questioned back staring right into my eyes

"Jude is staying with us, because he needed a place to stay," I answered calmly and softly "We are temporary foster parents. That's what it says in our foster license. We will foster Jude, till you recover and can again be Jude's guardian,"

By the look, I might have gotten to Callie. Maybe, just maybe, she believed what I said. Her features softened a bit. And her eyes – she was no longer glaring at me, more like observing me. Trying to tell if she could believe, what I just told her.

"You should get back to your room," I said, when I saw how Callie was starting to struggle a little with staying on her feet. I wanted to be ready, to give her any support walking, so I reached out to her. My left hand fingertips just barely touched her lower back, more like only her hospital gown, not her back. Wincing in pain she turned to where her room was and began to slowly walk back.

"We brought some clothes and other stuff for you," I told the girl, when we were 2 rooms away from hers "Also, we changed the locks on your apartment,"

"You what?" Callie stopped walking and glanced to me in shock

"For safety reasons. Your keys were stolen. I will give you your new keys, when you will be back in your bed," I explained to her and offering her a warm smile

"Nice," her voice was full of sarcasm "Now I owe you money as well! Just great!"

"You don't owe us anything! You won't have to pay us back!" I told her as I watched how she walked back into her room, but I don't get any sort of answer. I'm not even sure that she listened to me.

I remained standing still in the hallway. A smile spread across my lips as I listened, how the two siblings interacted, when it was just the two of them. It warmed my heart.

Callie POV

October 18th

As I was trying to sign the last hospital form with my left hand, Dr. Reed gave me the last bit of information I needed "Come back for an appointment in 12 days. We will take out your stitches and do a check up,"

"Got it," I said as I scribbled my signature on the bottom of the form

"Remember," she took the form as I clicked the pen off "Take it easy at home. Don't do any heavy lifting, no sport actives, no fast movement. Your stitches can rip, head can get dizzy, you could hurt your ribs again. And don't forgot to take the medicine we prescribed you!"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed back as I had heard this once before earlier today

"Okay. That's it!" She smiled at me "I will see you at your check up," Dr. Reed said before walking away

Once she was out of my sight, I crouched down to pick my bag up. Giving out a groan and wincing in pain, I stood up lifting the bag in my left. I put the bag strap over my shoulder and turned to the exit. Ignoring the pain that I got from carrying the bag over my shoulder, I walked out of the hospital.

No one was there waiting for me. No one could be there to pick me up and drive me home. My friends don't have cars and they also have jobs that they can't miss. Jude isn't even old enough to drive. Rita is busy with the group home. And Stef or Lena - I never even considered asking them. So, I just had to get back home on my own. I couldn't afford the luxury of calling a cab, because money will be tight as it is. My insurance won't cover everything, so I had to try and save every penny I have.

I reached up for the strap of the bag by my left shoulder, to hold on to it, as I began the painfully slow and hard walk back home.


	11. Chapter 11

Stef POV

"Discharged?" I leaned on the counter, closer to the nurse "When?" I questioned

"This morning," Nurse replied calmly. I glanced to Diaz, who was standing right next to me.

We had come here to ask her few question, to be more specific, to identify one of the suspects. From Callie's statement, we had managed to identify both of the siblings. There was a match in the foster system. Also, Harry had been arrested one time for stealing food from shop, back when he was still in foster care. Two of our colleges, arrested him after they saw him walking out of a pawnshop. Diaz and I wanted to see if Callie can pick him from a pile of photos and identify him as one of the attackers.

"When in the morning?" I questioned

"Around 10," Nurse answered. I looked at the clock. It was no 2:49PM.

"My son!" A man ran up to the nurses station "My son was in a car crash...where is he?" He asked frantic

"If you don't have any more questions, officers, I have work I have to do and patients I have to attend to," she said quickly looking at us

"No more questions, thank you!" Diaz said for both of us as we stepped away from the front desk allowing the nurse to help the man out

"That kid," I mumbled under my nose as Diaz and I walked out of the hospital. As we were walking toward our car, I sent a quick text to Lena to let her know that Callie is no longer here, so she doesn't make the unnecessary trip over her.

"Technically, she's not a kid," Diaz replied, when we were walking towards our car "And she didn't have to inform us, that she was discharged," he pointed out

"I know that!" I retorted, when we were up to our car "But we could have drove her home. Knowing her, she probably walked!"

"Maybe she called a cab," he said unlocking the car door. I gave Diaz a look over the roof of the car and then opened the doors and sat in the car.

"You're probably right," I heard him sigh, before he sat behind the wheel "Apartment?"

"Apartment," I replied repeating his words as I was pulling my seat belt over.

~o~o~o~

"She's not home," I said in defeat after we had been knocking on her doors for a while now. There was no noise coming from it. No sign that she was home.

I turned to Diaz "She could have gone to buy food. We could drive by the shops and the mall Jude said they usually went to," I suggested

"Or maybe she never actually came home to begin with," Diaz wondered out loud the same time I heard someone walking up the stairs "Callie could have gone to a friends place or her job. If she walked, it might be she's still walking home some other route or stopped at a park to catch her breath..."

"What do you want from Callie?" We heard an older woman's voice coming from the staircase. Once turned, I saw a older woman. Looked to be around early 70ies. Wrinkled faced. Grey, short hair. She was wearing skirt that almost reached the ground and a very simple buttoned up blouse. In her right she was holding a leash. The woman had a Jack Russell Terrier dog with her, that looked to be in its late years as well.

Diaz and I shared a quick look "Uh...we need to talk to her, ma'am," Diaz spoke up first taking few steps closer to the elder woman. The dog sat down on the floor right next to her owner, while the woman put her hand on the banister to steady herself.

"She's a sweet girl. Callie would never do whatever you people think she-"

"Ma'am," I interjected before she could start to defend Callie "She's not in any trouble. We're the police officers investigating her attack. My partner and I went to the hospital, but we learned that she was discharged earlier today. We just needed to talk to her, that's all,"

The woman observed us for a while "You aren't here to...arrest her?"

"No, ma'am," I answered "I promise, Callie is not in any trouble,"

"Was she here in the last few hours?" Diaz asked the older woman

The woman nodded her head couple of times "She was here, alright,"

"When was that? 10 minutes, hour ago?" I asked wanting to know how much of a head start she had on us. I just hated the fact that she was walking around the city in the state she was in. Callie needs to rest.

"I was leaving to go out for a walk with Harrison-" briefly she looked down to her dog "-when I saw her walk up the stairs. Poor girl looked bad. Exhausted. She had a big bag over her shoulder. Looked like she could barely carry it," The woman spoke slowly as she was reminiscing about the event few hours ago

"What time did you leave for the walk?" I asked, because from her response we didn't actually get a time

"It was little over hour ago," the woman elaborated "We meet up with my friend Carol and her dog Susie at the park. Susie is also a Jack Russel Terrier," she continued on with her story, but sadly, I didn't have time to listen to the elder woman stories

"Did you saw her leave?" I asked before she could continue on

"Oh, yes. Yes. I had just crossed the street, when I saw Callie walk out of the apartment building. She usually has a brisk step, but today...today she was slow and looked like she was limping,"

"Do you know where she went?" Diaz questioned further

"No," the woman replied shaking her head "I only know she went up the 30th street, heading towards University Ave," I instantly made the connection that the Vons mall was that direction

"One last question," I smiled at the woman "Do you know where is the nearest Bank of the America?"

Callie probably had some cash put away in the apartment for rainy days, like today, but I do believe that getting a new card was on Callie's to do lists. It takes few days to get one made, she probably wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Another possible point on her to do list might be her work. She will probably want to go talk to her boss about it. I was really hoping she wasn't going to do it today. That's a long way to go, which I think she's not ready to take.

"Oh...let me think," The woman thought for a brief moment "I think there is one 31st and University Ave corner,"

"Thank you ma'am," We both said at the same time "Have a nice day!" I said before we left

Callie POV

I got very lucky, because there was almost no queue in the bank. After only sitting there for 10 minutes I was called in. After answering countless questions, I got the approval of my new credit card. It will be done in 2 weeks.

Next stop after visiting the bank, was the Vons mall. Most of the products in the fridge were spoiled, but the cabinets were almost empty. It was no surprise. I was in hospital for almost two weeks. Jude wasn't living there, so I wasn't expecting for him to stack up all of the cabinets and fridge. He didn't even know I was being discharged today. It wasn't like I gave him a heads up.

By the time I got to the mall, I was completely exhausted. All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep. I took the wheel cart, because I knew damn well, that I won't be able to carry a cart in my hand. To rest up, I leaned down on the cart handle. It helped. Only a little bit. Slowly going through the isles I filled up the cart with the most necessary stuff only. But still, it was too much. I realized it was too much, when I took the shopping bag in my left.

"Crap," I mumbled and set the bag down on the ground, the minute I was two steps out of the mall. The bag was heavy. Too heavy. The plastic bag was wringing into my left palm, but the weight of the bag was hurting my ribs.

Looking down at the bag, I sighed deeply. I had no idea how I was going to carry this back to the apartment. I might have overrated my power. But I needed to get home, so I sucked it up, picked up the shopping bag and resumed to walk home.

Every minute, I would stop, set the bag down and rest. It was simply too hard, too painful. My ribs clearly didn't like the heavy lifting. I should have listened to the doctor. I wasn't sure, but maybe the constant bending down and lifting the bag up was worse than actually carrying the bag.

The route from mall to home would usually take me about 25 minutes. All I know is that I have been walking way longer than 25 minutes and I hadn't even reached Landis street, which was the halfway. It was a hot day as well. The Sun was shining bright. I felt sweat slowly drip down my back. There was barley any shade on the street. My mouth was dry, I wanted water.

I saw a bench in front of me and I went for it. It was so good sitting down. My breath was heavy, like I had run for the last 20 minutes, even thought I have never walked any slower. As I was looking down the road I still had to take, I heard a car pulling over. I didn't pay any attention to it, didn't even look at it, thinking it was someone dropping a friend out. Cars were going up and down the road constantly.

"Hey!" I heard a someone say the same time the car doors opened

Turning to look at the voice, I was surprised to see Jude's foster mom, getting out of the police cruiser. Her partner, Officer Diaz, was behind the wheel, looking at me from within the car.

"We have been looking for you," she said walking closer to me

"Yeah?" I asked indifferently looking at her

"Yeah," she smiled and leaned down to pick up my shopping bag that stood by my feet

"Hey, no! That's-" I tried to protest, trying to stop her from taking the bag from me

"Come on. We will give you a ride home," As much as I didn't want to owe Jude's foster parent anything more, I was thankful that she found me and offered to drive me home. I needed it.

"Thanks," I said as I struggled to stand up. Stef offered me her hand, to help get up and I gladly took it.

"Hop in the back," she said quickly letting go of my hand and opening the doors for me. Never have I thought that I would be riding in the back of the police car and not be arrested. This was something new for sure.

~o~o~o~

"Go sit down," Stef told me once we were all in my apartment. I obliged, because this was everything that I have wanted for the last 2 hours, I believe.

Officer Diaz was carrying the shopping bag now. He set it down on the kitchen table and started to pack everything out. he started with the stuff that needed to be in the fridge. After that Officer Diaz would open each and every cabinet multiple times as he was looking for the right place were the other groceries went.

Stef went to the kitchen area and found a glass. She opened the fridge and looked around. A while later I saw her take out the water jar that had a filter in to purify the water from the sink, so that it's drinkable. Stef poured a glass and carried it over to me.

I was so thankful for the glass of water. The walk got me thirsty. I drank it dry. Stef asked for the glass back. She carried it back to kitchen and set it on the counter next to sink. After that she came back over to me.

"You said you were looking for me," I looked to Stef once she was up to the couch

"Yes, we needed to talk to you," Stef said as she took a seat on the side of the coffee table "We need you to look at few pictures. Can you do that?"

"Sure," I answered "But why?" I asked while Stef took out her phone

She clicked on the phone couple of times "I'm going to show you few pictures and you have to tell us if you recognize anyone, okay?" Stef then turned the phone towards me. Diaz stopped with the groceries and came up to us.

"Do you recognize any one of these guys?" She asked and swiped her finger over the screen to change the picture

"No," I said. Stef swiped right again, showing me the next picture. I shook my head again, so she swiped her finger across the screen one more time.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, when lowered her finger down to the screen "I know him,"

"From where?" Diaz asked still standing up and looking down to me and his partner

"That's one of the guys that mugged me," I explained looking between both of the police officers "The..the brother! He ripped my necklace off my neck!"

"Are you sure?" Stef asked me looking straight to me

"Yes. That's him. That's the guy!" I pointed to the screen "Did you catch them?"

"For now, only him," Stef replied turning her phone off

"Detectives are interrogating him as we speak," Diaz added "We are hopeful that he will tell the location that might help us find the other two attackers,"

"And you were right about him and his sister. They were siblings and both of them were in foster care. The last record of them in the system was two years ago," Stef told me as she put her phone back in the case on her belt

"Where are they staying?" I asked curious as to what were the foster kids living situation

"We don't know where any of them are staying, because there is no record of it anywhere. His sister is not attending school and there is no record of Harry working legally at any firm. They don't have credit cards, so we can't track that," Stef explained

"So, they were...are off grid?"

"You could say that," she replied, while Officer Diaz walked back to the kitchen area to finish packing everything out

"That's…rough," I sighed thinking that might have been me and Jude if things hadn't turned out so good for us. If I hadn't met Rita in the group home, she wouldn't have helped me get into the Independent living program. I got a job and an apartment, because of it. Somehow I sorted my life out. It's weird, but I understand why they did it. A tiny part of me, felt for them. That's how they were surviving. It's a tough life they had. They turned to crime, but that's how they get money for food, for clothes. I was still bloody pissed at them for beating me the way they did and for stealing everything I owed, but...as a foster kid, I understand their struggles. That could have been me, if I had met up with the wrong crowd. Suddenly I felt very grateful for what I had. And proud for what I have build and made of myself.

I felt fingers gently touch my knee. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Jude's foster mom. She was looking at me like a mother would look at her child. Her eyes seemed so warm. It felt like she was looking into my soul, not just into my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being discharged? Either Lena or I could have given you a ride home. You didn't have to walk, sweetheart," Her voice was soft, like a dove

 _Sweetheart –_ I repeated the word in my head over and over again. It was the only word that stuck with me from Stef's speech.

No one had called me that in ages.

I averted my look down "Um...I don't..." I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say. I was simply too exhausted to come up with an answer.

"It's okay, sweetheart!" Stef rubbed her hand over my knee, like understanding that she won't get an answer out of me and soothed me "Did the doctors prescribe you any medicine?"

I nodded my head as I looked back at her

"Where is it?" She asked me

"I haven't...bought it yet," I replied weakly

"The prescriptions?"

"In the bag," I pointed towards the bag that stood by the end of the couch

"You look really tiered," Stef said observing me "Why don't you lay down and close your eyes for a while," She stood up and reached for the blanket that stood on the end of the couch, behind the pillows. Jude and I use that blanket to cover ourselves when we watch TV, to keep cozy and warm.

"I still need to go and talk to-" I started, but was interrupted by Stef

"You have done enough walking today," she told me now holding the blanket in her hands "You need to rest. Now, come on, lay down,"

I was too exhausted to argue back, so I did what she told. I kicked off my shoes. Wincing in pain I raised my legs up on the couch and put my head on the pillow.

Stef draped the blanket over my "Rest," she smiled at me as she pulled the blanket up to my shoulders a bit more. I closed my eyes and that was all that it took for me to fall asleep.

~o~o~o~

I woke up at the smell of food in the air. The scent was not anything that I usually made. But it smelled good. It was definitely something I would want to eat. My eyes were still closed as I was still in the process of waking up

"You need to carry the 2 over," It sounded like Jude's foster mom Lena, but that couldn't be. There was a sound like the stove was on, like something was in process of making, cooking or whatever.

"Is this right?" I herd Jude ask few seconds later

"Yes, that's it! You got it!" Lena praised him.

 _Was I dreaming? Why was Lena here? Why was she teaching Jude math? What smelled so good?_

I heard the sound of doors being opened. The sound came from the direction my feet were facing, so it was bathroom doors.

"Should I start set the table?" that was Stef's voice

"Um..." It sounded like Lena turned something around on a pan "Yeah. It's almost done,"

I heard plates ding together "Did you finish the homework?" Stef asked Jude, when it sounded like Stef was putting a plate on the table

"One more exercise," Jude replied as I heard him scribble something down with his pen

"If you need any help-" Lena started, but Jude interrupted her

"I think I got it. It's the same as the last one," Jude answered

"Okay. Take your time. Don't rush through it," Lena reminded him

"Mm-hmm," Jude hummed back

I finally opened my eyes and turned my head so I could look at the kitchen. It wasn't a dream. They were all there. Jude was sitting at the kitchen table, in his usual spot. He had his math book and notepad in front of him. Stef was now setting glasses on the table. Lena was by the stove, checking something on the pan.

They were all there.

Why where they all here?

And what time is it?

"Should I go wake Callie up?" Stef asked Lena as she was looking over her wife's shoulder. She was no longer in full uniform. Only the black uniform pants were left on her. On top Stef was wearing a black, tight fitting shirt. There was no sign of her gun or shield anywhere.

"Yes, you should," Lena replied

"I'm up!" Everyone looked at me, when I announced myself. I tossed the blanket off of me. With my left I gripped the backrest of the couch, to help myself up.

"Hey, Callie!" Jude grinned at me "How did you sleep?"

"Good," I got out once I was finally sitting up. The rest did help. I felt much better than I did before. No longer exhausted, but still a bit tiered.

"Hi!" Lena smiled at me as well "I hope you don't mind. I made dinner for everyone," she lifted up the pan and walked towards the table. With the spatula she put something on each plate.

"It smells good...so no," I replied, when Stef came up to me and helped me up from the couch. Once I was up, Stef let go of my hand and stepped aside, letting me walk on my own to the kitchen table. I pulled the chair next to Jude and sat down.

There was piece of salmon on each of the plates. It looked good and smelled even better. Stef was now pouring water into the glasses. By the looks, Jude was almost done with the math problem. He did the last division and tapping the pen to his notebook, asked Lena "Is this correct?" he moved the notepad towards Lena, so she could see better

Lena put the pan down and looked at his notes. She read them quickly "Yes, that's is correct! Good job, you did it all by yourself" Lena praised him again before she turned back to the stove and took the other pan in her hand. While Lena was walking around the table and putting asparagus on the plates, Jude went to put his homework away. To my surprise, Lena wasn't done with the asparagus. There were potato as well.

I don't remember buying salmon, asparagus or potatoes.

"No offense," I asked, when Lena and Stef both were pulling their chairs to sit down "But what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jude wanted to see you," Lena said as she sat down

"That doesn't explain the dinner," I looked down to the plate in front of me

"You were sleeping, when we got here," Lena explained "Jude said it was okay that we stayed here and waited till you woke up. While we waited, we got hungry. So I decided to drive to mall and buy some ingredients, because I didn't want to use the stuff you bought yourself today and carried..." Lena sighed "by yourself,"

"We also bought the medication your doctors prescribed you," Stef turned in her seat and pointed to the counter behind her. There were at least three bottles there.

"You have to take two of those, with food," Stef nudged the plate a bit closer to me "So eat up, please!" she then took her fork and dug into her own food. Lena started with taking a sip of the water.

I glanced to Jude, who was already stuffing his face with the food. As he was chewing the asparagus, he manged to give me a little smile, like saying - _just go with it!_

I picked up the fork and looked at the food in front of me. Before I started, I glanced to Lena "Thank you for making dinner. I wouldn't have the energy to make anything myself tonight," It was hard to admit it, but I did it. For once I put my pride away. I was thankful for the dinner. I was thankful that I didn't have to walk to the pharmacy to get the meds. I was thankful that Lena helped Jude with the homework.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Lena smiled at me

 _Sweetie -_ I thought to myself as a small, barely visible smile spread across my lips - _No one had called me that in ages as well. It's nice..._


	12. Chapter 12

Callie POV

October 20th

I walked out of the restaurant and looked back at it angrily. My boss had basically said he won't allow me back to work, till my arm is healed, which won't be for weeks. I had suggested that I could work in the kitchen by doing dishes or do janitor work, but he rejected both of my ideas.

I walked a bit further away from the entrance as I was muttering some not so nice things about my boss Peter underneath my nose. Just trying to let the steam out, stop being so angry. Deep down that he was right, that I wasn't ready for work, because my wounds and injuries still haven't fully healed, but I needed the work. I needed to get Jude back. And the CPS won't let Jude come live with me till I can get back to work and have regular income and care for Jude like I could before.

I heard the small bell ring out, but didn't think much of it as I thought that a customer walked in or out of the restaurant. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I flinched and even jumped aside. I winced in pain afterward as my ribs and the incision on my abdomen, which was made to stop my internal bleeding, still hurt as they weren't healed yet.

"Sorry!" Lisa, my friend and co-worker, apologized "Didn't mean to scare you,"

"Don't worry about it," I replied getting my composure back

"You okay?" Lisa asked taking a step closer, when she saw me wince in pain again

"I'm fine. Really,"

Lisa observed me for couple of seconds "Peter means well. He doesn't want you to injure yourself while you work," she defend our boss

I sighed as I looked over the street "I know," I replied tilting my head down to look at my own feet

"The new girl Peter hired is no way as good as you," Lisa said after we had stood in silence for a while, just watching the cars drive pass

"She looked like she's doing fine," I answered briefly looking over my shoulder to the restaurant. Through the windows I saw how the new girl was serving a table. It was quite early. The restaurant was open for only an hour, so the restaurant wasn't full of customers. That's why Lisa could walk out and chat with me for 2 minutes.

"Yeah, you are right...I just miss you," Lisa said with a small chuckle and poking my left arm playful

I looked at my friend smiling at her words "I miss you too,"

"How's Jude doing? Have you talked to him lately?"

I looked back down to my feet again "Jude's okay. He visited yesterday, along with his foster mom."

"How's that going on?" Lisa asked warily

I shrugged my shoulders a bit as I thought about my answer "They're not so bad as I first thought. They pretty much allow him to visit every day" I said as I looked up to my friend "I'm not exactly sure, why they're so nice to me, though. Can't really figure them out," I bit my lip for few seconds as I thought about the two woman "I can't get this feeling away that they will want something in return for the help."

"What could they possibly want from you?" Lisa questioned back, her forehead slightly frowned up

"No idea," I shook my head "It's just a feeling I get. They are just...too nice. Jude and I spent 8 years in foster care and not a single foster parent was as -" I thought for a while about the right word to describe them "-invested as they are!"

"Two days ago they made dinner," I stated still taken stunned by what had happened few days ago "We ate dinner together! The four of us. Like we were a family or something," I still couldn't believe it myself. Not that I would ever say it to them, but I enjoyed that dinner. The conversations was pleasant as well. It was kind of nice. Reminded me of the time, when mom was alive, and how we all sat together at dinner table as a family.

"Sounds like they are one of the good ones," Lisa commented. I didn't say anything back to that, just kept thinking about the two woman.

"Who makes dinner?" I gesturing with my left hand and waited for her to answered "I barely know them!"

"Was it good?" Lisa asked warily, looking at me curiously "The food that they made?"

"The best thing I had eaten in years!" I retorted quickly. If the meal hadn't been so tasty I doubt I would still be racking my brain over it. I kind of hated myself for loving the food so much. There were leftovers from the diner and it was enough for me to eat yesterday and for today.

"I should probably head back home," I replied after a moment, thinking about how much time and energy it will take me

"And I have to get back to work," Lisa said as she looked over her shoulder to the restaurant. We said our goodbyes and then I headed back home.

~o~o~o~

By the time I got home, it was middle of afternoon. Knowing that Jude will come visit me today, I decided to clean up the apartment. It wasn't exactly dirty and messy, but I think everyone could tell it wasn't cleaned in a while. The last time I cleaned the apartment was the day before the CPS visit, day before I got mugged.

I started off with putting a small load of laundry in. Then I dusted the place. After that I pulled out the vacuum. My abdomen and ribs hurt a bit, whenever the motion of pushing the vacuum in front of me was too fast and far. After spinning around the apartment cleaning all the corners, my head started to hurt a bit too. Nothing too bad, just a light headache.

Once I was done, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, now desperately needing and wanting some rest. It felt good to go finally be off my feet. Jude will be here in few hours, which was plenty of time for me to catch some sleep.

When I woke up it was few almost 4PM. I sat up on the couch and thought about what I could do till Jude gets here. Looking at the kitchen area, I thought about eating, but it wasn't like I was hungry. The apartment was clean. When I set my eyes on the bathroom, I remembered about the load I put in the washing machine. In about 15 minutes the laundry was drying on a rack, which stood by the window, just few steps way from the doors to Jude's room.

I walked back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The bandages on my cheek that covered the stitches, looked like they needed changing. Bruises on my face were now in the last stage of disappearing. They were now kind of yellowish. Hair looked greasy. I decided to take a shower and afterward clean my wounds and change my bandages.

Lena POV

Jude and I were driving in our car. I picked him up from school 5 minutes ago. As of right now, we were driving towards Callie's apartment, so Jude can visit her. He didn't get to see her yesterday, because Jude had tests in math he had to study for.

"How did you get that in italic?" Jude asked me after studying his phone screen for a long time

Not understanding what he was talking about, I frowned my forehead up "Get what in italic?" I asked him and briefly glanced to him. He had WhatsApp open and he was looking at our chat from earlier today.

"This words right here," Jude held the phone out so I could see it, while driving. He was pointing towards my messages to him, that I had sent him, when he didn't see me parked on the street by the school.

It read: On your _left!_ You are looking at right!

"Oh, that...put the word between underscore," I replied slowing the car down as I was looking for a place to park on the street. There wasn't a parking place by the apartment building, so I had to find a spot for my car on the street.

"The what?" Jude screwed his face up in confusion. In the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at the pop up keyboard, desperately looking for the symbol.

"The line thing, that looks kind of like minus sign, just more lower!"

After couple of seconds Jude exclaimed "Found it. I think!" Jude typed something and the next moment my phone, which stood in the center console next to the shifting gear, buzzed "That's so cool!" he beamed

"Try putting a word in asterisk!" I told him as I started to back into a parking spot

My phone beeped again "Wow, that puts it in bold!" Jude exclaimed "Is there anything else?" Jude asked turning to look at me, he seemed very excited

"One more," I replied as I watched the side mirrors and rear view mirror, so I don't bump into anyone "Tilde."

"What's a tilde?"

"The wavy line," I said while driving forward a bit to straighten the car out

Jude sent me another message right when I was done parking. I took my purse from the backseat and grabbed my phone, Jude got his backpack and we both got out of the car. We got out of the car and walked towards the apartment building.

"How did you know about these things?" Jude asked me as I reached for the door handle

"I have a very…techie daughter," I replied pulling the doors open and let Jude in first "Mariana introduced me and Stef to WhatsApp few years ago and taught us few tricks. "

We had just reached the stairs, when Jude asked "Will I ever meet her? Or your other kids?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly as we both walked up the stairs, heading upstairs to the 3rd floor "We know they will be flying home for Christmas, but I have no idea, how long will you be staying with us. So I honestly can't answer that. Maybe you will, maybe you won't. But I would love for you to meet them. I think you would like them."

"Do you miss them?" the young boy asked curiously, when we had reached the second floor

"Yes, I miss them very much," I confirmed without any hesitation "I used to talk and see them every day. Now we only talk once a week, if we are lucky. It's hard. The house is empty and quiet without them,"

"Even the twins?" Jude questioned warily few seconds later

I continued to walk, but glanced back to Jude, little bit surprised by the question "Of course. We love our kids all the same. Them being adopted, doesn't change anything!"

We reached the third floor and walked up the apartment doors. I stood half a step behind him. Jude raised his hand up and knocked on the doors "What about the other kids you have fostered?" Jude questioned without looking at me, he stared at the doors in front of him "Do you miss them as well?" his voice got a bit more quiet, he sounded more timid

"They all have a special place in my heart. I will never forget them," I replied looking at the back of Jude's head. Jude knocked again, when we didn't hear a sound coming from the apartment.

"If you are wondering if Stef and I will miss you once you go back to living with your sister, the answer is yes," I stated back now staring at the doors as well. In the corned of my eye, I saw how Jude briefly looked back at me. Averting my eyes quickly to him, I noticed a small smile on his lips. When our eyes met, Jude turned back to the doors, scared of too long eye contact.

"Callie!" Jude banged on the doors again "It's me - Jude! Let me in!" When there was no response, I got a bit worried.

"Do you have your key?" I asked wanting to get inside quickly, to make sure she's okay

"Yeah," Jude turned his backpack to front and found his key in the outside pocket. He unlocked the doors.

"Her shoes are here," Jude observed once the doors were open and we saw inside the apartment. We both walked inside. The blanket on the couch was messy, like she had slept there few minutes ago. There was laundry drying on a rack. I set my purse down on the kitchen table for now as I looked around the apartment.

"Callie?" Jude called out walking through the big room. He stopped briefly at the coffee table. Jude leaned down and picked something up "Hey keys are here!"

"Check your room," I said as I walked up to bathroom doors. I pressed my ear to the doors, listening whether or not the water was running.

"She's not in my room," Jude called back seconds later

"Callie? Are you there?" I knocked on the bathroom doors, but got no response

"Is she in shower?" I heard Jude ask as he came up to me

"I don't hear the water running," I replied and knocked again getting more worried each second "Callie! I'm coming in...okay?"

I tried the door handle. Thankfully, the doors weren't locked. Slowly I opened the doors and peaked my head in "Callie?"

I gasped, when I saw Callie lying on the cold tile floor naked. Water droplets still on her body, like she had stepped out of the shower seconds ago. Her hair was wet. The shower was turned off. But what scared me the most was the fact that there was blood next to her head.

"Call 9-1-1!" I instructed Jude as I hurried to the girl

Stef POV

"This is it," I said stopping the car on the side of the road as I was looking at the apartment building on our right. Harry finally gave away the location to the place where they are all staying. He endured the interrogation so long, only because we were asking for his sisters location. It was obvious, he didn't want to give up his sister.

We were at the Normal Heights regions, the same region Callie's phone was last on. On our right there was a 5 story dark red brick building. The building wasn't in the best condition, in fact it was let down.

It had a small yard on the left side of it. Maybe two meters (~6.5 feet) wide and it went all the way to the back of the building. Grass uncut. The fence doors were broken, only holding on to the upper hinge. One of the first floor windows was shattered and a plastic was put in its place. The banister on the porch stairs had missing balusters. The porch steps had small pieces of it broken off, maybe it has happened over time as the material got weaker, but it also could resulted in some vandalism. Metal garbage can next to the building was kicked over, some of the trash was on the street. A cat was eating something from it. Even from within the car, we heard some people yelling from withing the building. Overall, I got a bad vibe from this building. But it was similar to what I had imagined their living situation to be like.

To be safe, I put on my bulletproof vest. Getting shot one time was bad enough. I do not want to experience that again. Diaz suited up as well. As I checked my gun, another police cruiser drove up. The two officers came over to us and we went over all of the facts and everything we knew of the two suspects. Harry told us that Chad, the other male suspect, owns a gun, that's why we were being so cautions with the vests.

The four of us split up. The other two officers went around the building, to the back, while Diaz and I went inside and made our way up to the third floor, apartment 4D.

The inside of the building matched the outside of the building. Torn carpets and wallpapers throughout the hallways, flickering lights, postal boxes whose doors were jammed open and no mail would be safe there. There was a nasty smell in the air as well. Just a filthy place. Yelling and music from other apartments was louder. A woman, who was dressed like a prostitute, walked pass.

We reached the apartment and stopped. I put my hand on my gun, which was still in my holster. Diaz pulled his out, but held it down.

We looked to one another, making sure we were both ready, before Diaz banged on the doors "San Diego Police Department. Open up!" right after he called out we heard a noise coming from within the apartment. A noise of someone trying to run away.

Diaz reacted quickly and kicked the doors in. I pulled my gun out as well and we both barged in the apartment our guns drawn. As we looked around the apartment, we saw how one of the doors were slammed close. That's where the suspect was heading. Diaz followed the suspect to the room. I remained standing in the room we came in. There were two more doors, in which the other suspect could be in. I could not turn my back on them.

"Suspect is heading out to the fire escape!" Diaz voice was heard on the radio on my shoulder

"I'm following him!" Diaz called out and claimed out the window following him, but my attention was grabbed by another noise coming from the other room. With my gun out, I walked closer to the doors that were across the room.

"Police!" I called out aiming my gun at the doors, where I know the sound came out of "Come out with your hands on your head!"

I took a slow and carefully placed step, moving closer to the room "Put your hands on your head and come-" I didn't get to finish, because I was interrupted by bullets being shot at me, through the doors.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. It means a lot to me. Appreciate the support. Truly, you are amazing.**

Stef POV

I laid on the old wooden floor, desperately gasping for air, while I heard more shots being fired.

While the vest stopped the bullet, it certainly didn't stop the force it came with. The bullet knocked all air out of my lungs. It felt like I couldn't get air in my lung, like my lungs couldn't expand. My body was desperate for air.

"Aaarrhh," I groaned a moment later as I raised my head up from the floor. Looking down to my body, I saw the end of the bullet peaking out from the left side of the vest.

I did not have the time to rest. Laying on floor, while another person is shooting at me or at least my direction, put my life in immediate danger. I had to get out of the way as soon as possible.

With my left, I reached for the radio "Shots fired! Shots fired! I've been hit!" I got out right when another bullet flew through the doors.

After the shot, I heard a distinct sound of gun clicking, but no bullets being fired. The magazine was empty. But, when I heard the person opening the magazine, I knew I had to get out of the way, before a new magazine, filled with bullets, is pushed inside the gun.

With my gun still in my right, trying to stay low to ground, I pulled myself closer to the wall, away from the trajectory the bullets could be fired from the room. I sat on the floor, my back against a wall and took few seconds to catch my breath. I was breathing heavily. Gathering all my strength, I got up and aimed the gun at the doors. It was a sharp angel.

The floor beneath my feet creaked. I assume it was because of the noise, that two more bullets were fired from the gun, trying to keep me from coming closer.

"Hailey!" I shouted out as I got my stance back "You don't have to do this! Just put your gun down and we can talk!"

"No, we can't!" the girl shouted back as I took one step closer to the door "Don't come any closer. I'll shoot you!" she fired a warning shot

"Do you wanna see your brother again?" I called out, aiming the gun to the doors as I was being cautious. I saw similarities between this girl and her brother Harry and the two Jacob siblings. So I was going to use what I knew in my advantage.

"Don't talk about my brother!" Hailey shouted from the other room, clearly upset with me

"He's worried about you! Harry doesn't want you to get hurt. I know you two love each other!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you want to know how your brother is doing?" There was now a longer silence from her "If you put the gun down, I could arrange for you to see your brother!" that offer must be tempting for her. Her brother is all that she has. He's the only family, only friend she has.

I head footsteps coming from the hallway. Looking at the doors, I saw Officer Murphy peak inside the room. I pointed to the doors, where the girl was hiding in. He nodded back and took a step inside, staying away from the area, where bullets could fly.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. When I glanced to him, I saw how he was looking me up and down, trying to see where I was hit.

"Vest," I assured him and then turned my attention back to the doors "How does that offer sound, Hailey?"

"I don't want to go to jail!" the girl called back, I could hear she was scared

"We know Chad was behind all of it. He dragged you and your brother in. If you put your gun down and walk out with your hands up, we can talk to the judge. Tell him you cooperated," I tried to persuade her to give up without anyone else getting hurt "Don't throw your life away Hailey. You are young. Your whole life is ahead of you. Be smart about this!" There was a long silence from her after that.

Officer Murphy and I closely watched the doors, we were both alert. Ready to act.

The doors creaked opened "Slowly!" Officer Murphy called out

"Let us see your hands!" I added and watched how the girl put her hands out first "No fast movement, okay?" When she walked out of the room, I continued to give orders "Keep your hands up,"

Officer Murphy put his gun in the holster and walked behind the girl. I kept my gun aimed at the girl. He quickly made sure she didn't have the gun on her. Once Murphy had handcuffed her, I lowered my gun.

"I will see my brother, right?" the girl asked desperately as Murphy led her out of the apartment

~o~o~o~

"No broken ribs," Dr. Lane told me as she held the x-ray of my chest up

"Told you," I said as I glanced to Diaz and gave him a look, telling him that I was right. He had insisted on taking me to hospital, so the doctors could check on me.

"Better safe than sorry, Officer!" Doctor replied as she handed the x-ray to the nurse that stood next to her "The bruise will probably disappear in about 2 weeks. You might be sore for while. I would advise you to take few days off of work!"

"Mmhm," I hummed back as I swung my legs over the bed side to sit up. Diaz came closer and handed me my uniform shirt

"You aren't going to take time off, are you?" Dr. Lane asked me knowingly. I guess most of the cops are the same and she has dealt with a lot of them.

"No, I'm not!" I confirmed reaching for my uniform shirt

"No, she isn't!" Diaz shook his head as well, knowing me. I wanted to see the case till end.

"At least take today off," she suggested "Ask your partner to take you home," Doctor gestured towards Diaz

"Thank you doctor," I smiled at her and took my belt that Diaz was holding on to

Doctor Lane sighed "Stay safe, officers," she said before Diaz and I left the examination room

"Lena called you a couple of times," Diaz informed me as we walked down the hallway, heading towards exit

"Did you answer?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Diaz laughed back

"You could have picked up and told her I was okay," I said reaching for my phone "Now she's probably worried!"

"She would be worried more if I picked up instead of you!" Diaz argued back

"4 calls!" I sighed seeing the missed calls

"Must be serious," Diaz commented as I dialed Lena's number

After few rings, Lena picked up _"Stef!"_ by her voice, I could tell she was worried and stressed

"Hey, love! Sorry I didn't pick up. I was working, couldn't answer," I explained as Diaz as I flattened against the wall, letting nurses, who were pushing a gurney, pass us

" _I figured as much,_ " Lena replied, but I could have sworn that I heard her voice not only in the phone, but also somewhere in the hallways " _Where are you?_ " She asked as we resumed walking

"I'm uh.." I dragged not wanting to tell her on the phone about the incident, Diaz snickered next to me, enjoying this "I'm on my way back to precinct-" I stopped talking, when I saw Lena stand in the waiting room

"What the-" I muttered to myself. Diaz followed my eyes and saw what I saw.

" _Honey_?" Lena asked in the phone, when I stopped talking

Lowering my phone down, I walked into the waiting room "Lena?" I quickly ended the call and put my phone away.

As I walked inside the waiting room, I saw that Lena was not alone. Jude was with her, he stood just two steps away from her. He looked scared and worried. In his left hand, he was holding the small, brown plastic cup you get in coffee machines. It probably wasn't coffee that was in his cup, maybe a hot chocolate or cocoa. Not far from Jude stood a doctor in a white coat. The same doctor, who treated Callie the time she was here.

Lena lowered her phone down and looked at me shocked to see me here "Stef, what...are you doing here?" she asked perplexed, looking back to Jude briefly

"There was an incident at work," I explained quickly "I will tell you about it later,"

I turned to the doctor. She recognized and remembered me "Officer Adams Foster and-" she looked pass me to Diaz, who stood somewhere behind me "Officer Diaz,"

"Dr. Rose," I extended my arm and shook hers "Is Callie okay?" I questioned. Dr. Rose looked over to Jude and then Lena

"We found Callie unconscious in her bathroom," Lena informed me taking a step closer to Jude and wrapping her arm around the boy. Those news took me by surprise. I looked between the three of them, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Wha-what happened to her?" I asked glancing over to the doctor, waiting to hear an answer from him. All I could think about was that she got dizzy and fainted. The girl does have a concussion from being pummeled in the face and hit with a crow bar.

"She said she slipped as she stepped out of her shower. The good news is that she's awake and fully cooperative. Callie was talking, she knew her name, today date, she could tell us what happened, what hurt," Doctor Rose replied looking at me "As I told your, uh..." he looked between us quickly

"Wife!" Lena and I said together quickly

"As I told your wife and foster son, we took her to take a CT-scan, to make sure she doesn't have swelling or bleeding in her brain from the fall. I will come talk to you, when we have the results and nurse will come get you, once you can go see Callie," Doctor spoke, looking mostly to Jude as he spoke. He then turned and walked away, heading down the hallway.

"When she fell, she bumped her head pretty hard on the tile floor," Lean filled in on the details, when the doctor was gone "Form the force of the fall, her gash on the back of her head was ripped open. They had to put new stitches in,"

It took mew few seconds to process the news, but when I did, I walked up to Jude and hugged him, trying to comfort him. Jude still hasn't said a single word. It worried me. The boy hugged me back and pressed his head to my chest, seeking and accepting my comfort. I kissed the top of his head and glanced to Lena, who was standing right next, rubbing her hand in circled on Jude's back.

Callie POV

"No single room for you this time," Said the same nurse, that I clearly remember from my last visit to the hospital. Her names was Agnes. She was middle aged, light, chin length hair.

Agnes along with another nurse, whose name I haven't learned yet, were settling me in an observation room. They were hooking me up to bunch of machines and wires that, like last time, will trouble me to sleep. Thankfully, this time only for one night as it only was just for observation. There was no bleeding or swelling in my brain, but doctor just wanted to be sure. I will probably be discharged tomorrow.

"Did my insurance not cover it last time?" I tried to joke, my voice very hushed. Words came out of my mouth slowly and I think they were a bit slurred. Because of the pounding headache I had, the volume of my own voice made my head hurt. The light seemed too bright for my eyes. Every small bump on the way from the CT-scan to this room, hurt. Whenever I lifted my head up a bit, I got dizzy and lightheaded, because of my concussion.

"I just don't want to walk that far this time," Agnes joked back

"So I suffer, because you're lazy?" I asked watching, how Agnes put put the blood pressure cuff around my left arm

Agnes laughed back quietly "Well, this the room, where all the fun stuff happens!"

"Fun stuff?" I asked skeptically

"Yes," she confirmed smiling back at me "Just two days ago, we had a somnambulist,"

"A what now?" I asked totally confused, never have I ever heard of that name before "That sounds like nasty decease,"

"Fancy word for sleepwalker," Agnes explained simply "Do you need another pillow or blanket?" she asked as I felt her tuck the blanket after all the wires and medical cuffs and things that monitor my stats, had been put on and set

"No, I good. Thank you," I replied weakly and closed my eyes, trying to stop the pounding headache I had

"Are you up for a visitor? Your brother is eager to see you,"

At that I opened my eyes "Jude? Yes, can you-"

"I'll go get him. Sit tight," she touched my hand gently before leaving. While I waited for my brother, I rested my eyes again.

"Callie?" I heard Jude voice few minutes later and opened my eyes. His foster moms remained standing at the other side of the room, giving us some time alone.

"Heey," I put on a smile on my face just for him

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to the bed

"Head hurts ruthlessly...otherwise, I'm good," I replied honestly as Jude reached for my left hand

"I'm sorry," Jude's forehead frowned up in confusion at my words "For scaring you like that. Again," I explained

Jude slowly shook his head "You don't have to apologize about that, Callie. It's okay. It was an accident."

"If I keep on like this, it will take moths till I can get you back."

"I'm safe," Jude told me, while he ran his thumb fondly over my palm "You don't have to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you. You're my baby brother," I said, when my eyelids felt heavy again. So heavy, I could barely keep them open. I felt extremely tiered. Maybe this day has simply been too hard and long for me. First the walk to my work, then walk back home, cleaning the house, then the fall, now the headache from my fall – I must have exhausted myself.

At the sound of Jude's voice, I forced myself to open my eyes "How about we worry about you for the moment," I blinked my eyes, trying to keep them open "Close your eyes and rest!"

I closed my eyes and mumbled quietly "I love you."

I felt his lips touch my forehead "Love you, too!" it was like a music to my ears. Those words were like a lullaby to me.

Jude POV

Before going back to the house, Lena drove Stef to the work, so Stef could drive home her car. It was about hour after we left the hospital, when we got back to the house. Lena stayed downstairs to make dinner, while Stef went to take a shower. Meanwhile, I tried to do my homework, although my mind was on Callie.

I knew she was relatively fine. Her brain wasn't swollen, nor there was any bleeding. Doctor wanted to keep her overnight only for precaution, because it was trauma to head. If nothing bad happened during night or in morning, she will be able to go home tomorrow. Her going home was what was bothering me so much, because her home is the apartment, where she is living by herself at the moment.

What if she slips in the shower again?

What if the next fall is much more worse?

What if she lays on the tile floor for hours, because I only get to visit her once a day for an hour?

What if Lena and I hadn't come over? Would she have called for help?

She's all alone there. No one can keep an eye out for her. There is no one, who can help her. I could do it, but I know neither my foster parents, nor my social worker will allow that.

 _I'm a kid_ – they would say – _Callie is your guardian, not the other way around._

But I wouldn't mind looking after her. Callie has looked after me for so long. It's what family is for. No matter what, family stays together. Through bad times and good times. While one is sick, other can help him get better.

I hate that I can't help Callie. It feels like I'm just looking from afar, while Callie is suffering. I'm outside, looking in, how she struggles alone. I hate that Callie is alone through this.

"Jude! Dinner is ready?" Stef called from the downstairs. I tossed the pen on the desk as I pushed the chair back. The chair screeched at the floor. I made my out of the room. Once I reached the staircase, I stopped and looked back.

 _There are two empty bedrooms. The twins won't be home till Christmas, Lena said so herself. Callie should be okay by then.  
_

When I walked inside the kitchen, Lena was putting pasta on my plate, while Stef was pouring juice in the glasses. I stopped by the end of the kitchen table and watched the two woman for a while.

 _They both were genuinely concerned about Callie today and the days before. From the very start, they have been nothing but nice to me. To Callie as well, but they barely know her. Stef and Lena are both so affectionate, gentle, loving and nurturing. All Callie need is for someone to look out for her just for few days.  
_

I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try.

"What if Callie comes to live here for few days, after she's discharged?" I blurt out my crazy idea, hoping that Stef and Lena listen to my arguments, before shutting my idea completely off

 **AN2: It would be very helpful, if you could fill the poll I put on. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

Callie POV

I was sitting on the side of the bed, legs hanging over the bedside. The hospital gown was the only cloth I was wearing. My eyes were on my left palm.

"Almost done," Nurse Agnes told me as she prepared to pull the IV line out of my hand. She was liberating me of all of the medical equipment I had been attached to for the night. My doctor, Dr. Reed, checked up on me few hours ago. There were no complications during the night and everything looked good in the morning, so she discharged me. The only thing left right now was the IV line in my hand. Once that it out of my hand, I will be able to get out of this place.

Nurse Agnes put the bandage over the spot and patted my arm softly "There. You are free," she smiled at me kindly

"Uhm..." I rubbed the back of my neck

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked noticing, how nervous I got

"I don't have any cloth," I said quietly, embarrassed about the situation I was in "My brother didn't bring any with him yesterday," I explained to her. There was no way I was going to walk out of her wearing this hospital gown.

"I could call your brother and ask him to bring you some," Nurse replied looking down to me

"Oh, no! No, that's not necessary!" I instantly talked her out of doing that "He's in school and I don't want him to miss any class," I explained, she nodded her head back

I detained a little pause as I got the courage to speak up "Can I like...get some scrubs? " I asked shyly "I could return them later!"

"I will go get you some scrubs," Nurse Agnes told me and walked away to look for some. While I waited, I simply sat on the bed, stared at the floor and swung my legs back and forth.

About 5 minutes later I heard Agnes voice "I got you something better than scrubs!" she announced walking up to me. I looked up to her so quickly, my head spun a bit. It took few seconds till the dizzy spell passed. Once it did, I saw how Agnes zipped open the bag. It was an older black Puma backpack, with different badges attached to them. One of the badges read – _badges are stupid_! Badge next to it read – _I'm solemnly swear I'm up to no good_ -, which is a quote from Harry Potter books. That's when I realized that it was my bag.

"Where did you get that?" I asked reaching for my back pack

"The officer brought it over," Nurse told me as she pulled out underwear and black sweatpants

"Jude's foster mom?" I questioned

"Yes, I suppose," Nurse said as she closed the curtain so I could change in peace and undisturbed without anyone watching me. She walked in front of me and took the underwear and slid it up till my knees "Stand up," she told me before she helped me get in the underwear

"She's here?" I asked, when nurse started to help me get into the sweatpants

"Yes. She's waiting in the hallway for you," Nurse replied casually. I wasn't sure, how I felt about her showing up like this. Small part of me was surprised, because I hadn't expected anyone to show up. I was also confused, not understanding why was she's here. After all, I'm no one to her. But of course, I was thankful for the clothes she brought so I don't have to walk home. A small part of me hoped, that maybe I won't have to walk home on my own. Maybe she will give me a ride. That would save me a lot of energy and time. But then again, I don't really want her help. I might seem desperate to her if I do ask her for the ride.

"Why?"

"You will have to ask her that herself," Agnes said reaching in the backpack and pulling out a flannel shirt

~o~o~o~

"One last signature here," Nurse, who was handling the discharging papers, told me as she flipped a page and pointed to the line at the bottom of the page. I was doing my best to write my signature with my left hand. Compared to the last time, my writing skill with my left hand has improved.

"That's all. We hope that we won't have to see you here again," the nurse told me as she took the papers back

"You and me both," I replied with a small smile

I was about to bend down and pick up my almost empty backpack, when a voice from behind me stopped me "I got it!" Looking over my shoulder, I saw Stef only two step away. She leaned down, picked up my backpack and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" She smiled at me warmly as I stood up straight and turned to her "Ready to go?" I stared at her for a while, wondering, why she was still here and hasn't left already. It wasn't like I had asked her to stay. I thought that she had left after she handed the bag to the nurse.

"I will give you a ride."

"I can walk," I said hoping that she will object and offer me a ride as I reached for my backpack. I was too proud to ask for it myself. Also, I didn't know how to ask for help.

Stef turned her torso, evading my hand "You don't have to," she said and put the back pack on both of her shoulders. I hesitated for a moment, but eventually got over my pride and accepted her help.

In few minutes we walked into my apartment together. Stef walked to the middle of the room, stopped and looked around.

"You can set the bag down there," I pointed to the couch, when I walked up to the coffee table to toss my keys down. Stef nodded, but didn't move from her spot.

"Thank you for the clothes and for the ride home," I said shyly, when I realized she probably wanted me to acknowledge it and thank her for it before she leaves. I averted my eyes to the ground and added "I appreciate the help!"

"You are welcome," Stef replied, her voice soft. When I looked up to her, she smiled at me warmly. But still she didn't move or let go of the backpack she was holding on. She was watching me so closely that she made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I glanced sideways to avoid her look, but still felt her eyes on me. I contorted my mouth to one side and waited few seconds. But nothing happened. Biting my lip, I looked back at her.

Stef tilted her head down briefly "I wanted to ask you something," she said as she looked back at me

"Um, okay," I dragged slowly not sure what to expect

"Can we sit for a moment?" She asked gesturing to the couch behind me and swung the backpack off her shoulder. I looked back at the couch and rubbed the bridge of my nose nervously.

"Sure," I mumbled to myself, not seeing the harm in that, as I took the steps back and sat down on the couch. Stef took a seat on the coffee table. She was still holding on to my backpack. It was now now between her feet. Stef pressed her elbows to her knees and leaned towards me. I could tell she was nervous about whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about. And here I thought that I should be the nervous one.

"So umm..." she clenched her hands together "Jude came to talk to us yesterday."

"And?" I asked getting scared not knowing what she will say. I got scared that Jude might have said something out of place and gotten them upset or angry with him.

"Well," Stef un-clenched her hands and held them out, palms up "He asked if you could come live with us," she explained, but then added "Jude expressed his concern about you living alone while you are recovering. He's worried about you."

"What?" I blurt out in shock "I'm so, so sorry!" I apologized to her for Jude trying to fix this mess. This was not good. Jude crossed the line with asking them that questions. This is the kind of stuff that foster parents can throw him out. He shouldn't have asked them anything. All he had to do was sit tight and not get in trouble till I recover. If Stef and Lena throw him out, he could wind up in group home or in a home that's much further away, or with foster parents that aren't so nice to him. He hasn't earned that right to ask them for any favors. Let alone this. What was he thinking?

I needed to fix this, before Stef and Lena act on it "Sometimes he says stuff without thinking about it!" My mind wasn't completely clear because of the concussion, so I couldn't figure out what else to say to Stef, how to fix this mess. My anxiety grew as well, which was not helping. It was not good that I got worked up so much.

"Callie! Callie!" Stef tried to calm me down. She gripped my left hand and held it between her palms "It's okay!"

"No, no!" I shook my head, but the fast movement made my head hurt and I got a bit dizzy "He shouldn't have asked you that. I'm...please...please don't be mad at him!" I begged her

"We agree with him!"

"You what?" I asked completely confused. Those were not the words I had expected to hear from her.

"He's right. You should come live with us till you recover," My mouth parted a little as I thought about replying, but I didn't know what to say "What if you fall again? What if you hurt yourself and no one is here to help you? You should rest and heal, but you can't do that if you live on your own and you have to do everything on your own," Stef explained staring to my eyes

"We have two empty rooms. I got few days off, so I can look after you. You will see your brother every day for more than just one hour a day. Lena and I would be happy to help you!"

"I...uh.." I stumbled on my own words, not knowing what to say, how to react. I shut my eyes, shook my head trying to clear my head. "No...no, I can't!" I got out as I opened my eyes. This was too much.

"Yes you can!"

"No..the CPS!" I tried to make a valid arguments

"What about them?" Stef questioned tilting her head a bit to the right, but never taking her eyes off me

My eyes were averted to the ground between us the wheels turned in my head "They will...they will say that..." my mind jumped to different thought "I will never get him back!"

"Yes you will!" Stef sounded very confident

"No, because the CPS...if I can't take care of myself, how can I take care of my brother!" I was all worked up, my breathing was elaborated. "They will say that I'm unfit to take care of him!"

"If you want to take care of your brother, first you need to take care of yourself!" Stef replied as she took her right hand and placed it on my cheek "The CPS doesn't care, where you recover, love!" She reasoned back while looking deep into my eyes. Stef moved her thumb gently over my cheek. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I started back to her eyes.

"Lena and I want to help you, Callie," she said quietly "Please, let us!"

~o~o~o~

I was standing on the lawn looking up to the house that had Stef pulled up to. I heard Stef close the car doors, but I never did look back. My eyes were on the house. This seemed unreal. I still don't understand how I got here or why I agreed to the offer. But there had been something about the way Stef was looking at me, when we were back in my apartment.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder blade softly. Looking at my right, I saw Stef walk pass me with my bag over her right shoulder. She nodded with her head towards the house, that way welcoming me to follow her.

And I did.

 **AN: It would be very helpful, if you could fill the poll I put out. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to everyone who voted on the poll, contacted me and gave me your honest opinion. It was very helpful to hear what you think. I'm taking all of it into consideration and I will try and use it to grow as a writer. Sadly I can't do much about this story, because it is coming to end. But to my 2 AU stories and if I will decide to write new story, I will do my best to remember what you guys told me.**

Lena POV

I was sitting in my car, checking my emails in my phone, while I waited for Jude to come out of school. In the drive from Anchor Beach to Jude's school I had received 6 new emails. Two of which I have to reply as soon as possible because it was about the grants for the school. Monte had stated loud and clear – grants for school are the top priority right now. I put a reminder on my phone so that I don't forget about it, when I get home.

The last email I got was from Brandon. He had put together few pictures from his time in San Francisco and sent them to me, mom and Mike. I downloaded the pictures in my phone, so I could have a look at them. There were 13 pictures in total and one video.

I had only viewed 4 photos, when the doors to my car opened. Jude swung his backpack off his shoulders, sat in the car and put the backpack on his lap. I put my phone away and started the car. We chatted about his day at school for first 10 minutes of the drive home, but after that we settled into comfortable silence between us as the radio played in the car.

As we were driving home, I noticed how nervous Jude looked. He kept touching his face, his left leg kept bouncing up and down and he checked the time on his phone every 2 or 3 minutes. Time after time I could feel him watching me. Whenever I glanced to him, he had quickly averted his eyes off me. I got the feeling that he wanted to ask me something, but was too shy or scared to do it.

I had a good feeling what was on the young boys mind that was making him so restless. He wanted to get to the house to see if Stef had succeeded in convincing Callie to come stay with us till she recovers. Jude didn't have to make a grand speech to convince us to agree with him. The hardest part of this, was convincing Callie to let us help her. Stef sent me a message that she was at hospital, waiting for Callie, but after that there haven't been any more updates from her.

When Jude and I walked into the house, Stef greeted us at the hallway. Instantly I noticed how she was trying to suppress her smile and excitement, almost like a kid, who had been instructed by a teacher to keep it down while the class was going on. She also looked rather proud of herself.

"Hey," I said before leaning towards her to give her a quick peck on her lips "Hi love!"

"How was school?" Stef asked shooting two bucks with one shot as the question could be asked both of us. Her eyes still went to the young boy, but then to me.

"Normal," Jude replied indifferently as he shrugged his shoulders back

"Quiet," I answered before I started to question her "What's going on? Did you talk to Callie?" Jude livened up next to me. Curiously sparked up into his eyes.

"Oh, I talked to her," Stef said pressing her hands to her hips

Jude suddenly looked way more intrigued by this conversation than before "What did she say? Did she agree?" Jude asked before I could. I could tell his expectations were high.

Stef titled her head down avoiding both of ours looks. When she looked back at us few seconds later, she smiled at us and pointed upstairs "You can go ask her yourself, whe-"

"She's here!" Jude exclaimed and took off running towards the stairs interrupting Stef mid sentence. Stef quickly turned around and stopped him by running off by gripping his backpack. Jude turned back to Stef with a puzzled facial expression, wondering why she stopped him.

"Whoa...slow down there, bud!"

"I have to see her!" Jude insisted eagerly. To me it was clear as a day, he needed to see his sister here to believe it.

"She's sleeping," Stef informed him "You can see her, but please be quiet. Don't wake her!" Stef instructed as she let go of his backpack

"I won't," Jude promised looking straight to Stef

"Okay," Stef nodded back. Jude turned around and resumed walking up the stairs, this time more quietly. We both heard how doors creaked open slowly as Jude went to check on his sister.

"I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did it!" I gave Stef another kiss before moving towards the stairs myself "I have to answer couple of emails, but once I'm done, we can start dinner."

"Okay, my love. I'll be in the living room," Stef gestured to the room on her left

When I was one step into my room, Jude came out of Mariana's room and quietly closed the doors behind him. He turned to me, his smile reaching from ear to ear "She's here!"

"I know," I smiled back at him glad to see Jude so genuinely happy and excited. It will always amaze me how little foster kids need for true happiness. They don't take things or people for granted, because they know how easily everything can be taken away from them. So they cherish every second they have and are happy for what they have, not pout and whine about what they don't have.

Jude POV

I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework, while Stef and Lena were making dinner. While I was doing my math homework, Stef took over the cooking completely, but Lena sat down next to me to help me out. During the whole time we were in the kitchen, we talked about small things so the room wouldn't be quiet. The best part about it, my fosters moms included me in the conversation as well. It wasn't like in previous foster homes, when the adults talked - we weren't allowed to join in the conversation.

"Jude, how is that essay going?" Lena asked when she turned the fire a bit lower on the stove. Stef walked to the cupboard and took out plates.

"I'm writing the last paragraph," I answers with my head down, eyes on the paper as I wrote

"Once you are done, go on up and wake your sister up. Ask her if she's up to join us or would she rather I bring a tray up to her."

The last sentence was not written so neatly as I hurried to finish it. Putting my pen down I turned on the stool, ready yo head up.

"Hey, young man! Don't leave your books here!" Stef called before I could take one step "Either set them on the island table or bring them upstairs," Stef instructed as she waved her hand in the air

"Sorry," I said apologetically as I turned back to the kitchen table

"It's okay bud, just don't leave your stuff all over the place," Stef lectured me. While her features looked soft and she didn't look angry with me, her voice held a firm tone and I knew I shouldn't mess with her. I grabbed my books, notebooks and pen and held them close to my chest. The homework was pretty much done, so I decided to carry everything up. I dropped all of the stuff on my bed and then hurried to their daughters room in which Callie was sleeping. Before entering, I knocked softly on the closed door.

I pushed the doors open slowly and first just peaked inside. Callie was sound asleep in Mariana's bed. Her sling was set down on the nightstand, next to an empty glass. She was lying on her back, her head was turned to the left, to the doors. Right arm, which was taken out of sling during bed time, rested over her chest, but her other hand was by her side. The blanket was up to her chest.

I walked in the room and then up to the bed. Before waking her up, I took one last look down at her. She looked so peaceful, I almost didn't want to wake her up from the dream she was having.

"Callie?" I sang softly trying to wake my sister, remembering how gentle Callie used to wake me up "Callie, dinner is ready!"

Callie mumbled something incoherent in her sleep as she turned her head to the other side, revealing the stitches on the back of her head that were visible through her hair. It seemed painful just by looking it.

I leaned down and placed my hand on her healthy shoulder, lightly shaking the girl up "Wake up, Cal!" I stood up straight and took my hand off her shoulder, when I noticed she started to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She smacked her lips, like she had dry mouth. Callie yawned loudly while she rubbed her eye with her left hand. As she took her hand away from her eyes, she frowned her forehead up, looking extremely confused. It was probably the surrounding. She was not used to waking up in this room. It was all strange to her. I felt the same way the first night here.

"How did you sleep?" Callie turned her head at the sound of my voice. A wide smile spread over my lips, when our eyes met.

"Really good. The bed is really comfortable," her voice was a bit hoarse for she was still waking up. She was probably enjoying sleeping on this bed. Callie has been sleeping on a couch for years now. The couch in the apartment was not the most comfortable thing, it was hard and quite old.

She slowly sat up in the bed and looked around the room one more time "So pink and girly."

"So not like you," Callie was not into very girly stuff and pink. Her style was more more edgy. She mostly wore dark colors, the kind that won't make her stand out. Her clothes were very simple - jeans, shirts, sweaters, converse sneakers. Callie didn't spend a lot of time perfecting her image, nor did she spend much time on her hair. Yeah she wore some makeup, but it was light and I could barely tell if she had any on most of the time. She was not into the big fashion, like a lot of girls/woman are. Plain, simple, easy and cheep.

"Dinner is ready. Lena wanted to know if she should bring a tray up," That question got her attention back to me

"No, she doesn't have to," Callie said after thinking about it "I will go downstairs."

"Cool!" I beamed back at my sister, happy that she was well enough to join us. Callie tossed the blanket off of her. She reached for the sling on the nightstand, but I grabbed it for her. I helped her put it on and closed it.

"Where was the bathroom?" She asked as she slowly swung her legs over the bed side and slid her feet in her slippers

"Right through there," I pointed to the doors behind Callie. I watched how Callie slowly, shuffling her feet made her way to the bathroom.

"You don't have to wait for me. I can find the way down myself," she called from within bathroom

"You sure?" I shouted back as I started to make her bed, not wanting to leave it a mess

"Yes. I will be there shortly!" I did not listen to her and decided to wait for her

I finished making her bed and walked to the hallway to wait for her. A while later, I heard the water flush and the tap being opened. Not long after the sound of running water stopped, I heard doors opening, but it wasn't to the hallway. I walked back to Mariana's room and saw that the doors to bathroom weren't open and there was no sign of Callie.

"Callie?"

"Jude?" It sounded like we were in a game of Marko Polo as we both tried to locate each other, while shouting out names. Her voice came from the other room, so I walked back to hallway and made my way to what my foster moms referred to as Jesus room.

"Callie!" I was about to reach for the door handle, when the doors were pushed open by Callie from other side.

"What are you doing there?" I asked looking pass her to the room

"Nothing," her eyes darted around. I squinted my eyes at her "I got lost, okay?" She admitted shamefully averting her eyes down "I forgot which doors I came through and took the wrong ones!"

I smirked at her, amused at her adventures "Shut up!" she retorted and pushed my shoulder playfully so I would start walking

"I didn't say anything," I commented walking towards the stairs

"You didn't have to. Your face said it!"

"There you are!" Stef stood at the end of the stairs, hand rested on the banister "I was about to come looking for you two."

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Adams Foster. That's my fault not Jude's."

"Mrs. Adams Foster?" I heard Stef mumble as I reached the landing of the stairs. Callie came to stop when she was two steps away from Stef. "No need for the formality, love. You can call me Stef."

"Or Stefanie if you're mad at her," Came a shout from kitchen "Now, please, come eat before it gets cold!" Stef took a step away from the stairs with both of her hands gestured towards the kitchen, showing my sister the way. Callie's eyes quickly darter to me. I smiled at her and nodded my head towards the kitchen, hoping that would be enough of encourage Callie needed.

"Come on, sweets!" I heard Stef say, when I walked into the kitchen. Lena was sitting at the end of table, elbows pressed to the table, hands clenched together as she waited for us.

"Well, finally!" Lena smiled, when she saw Stef and Callie follow me in shortly after "Sit next to Jude," Lena gestured to the side of the table that had two sets of plates. I took a seat down at one of plate, leaving the seat furthest from Lena empty for Callie. Callie timidly approached the table and sat down.

"Let me get that for you," Stef reached for Callie's plate and started to put food onto it. Lena offered her to chose her drink. From all of the options Callie chose regular water.

When we started to eat there was this slightly awkward silence at the table. Callie has not looked up from her plate since Stef set it back down in front of her. My guess, it was because she was still adjusting to this place and felt kind of uncomfortable and shy around Stef and Lena.

The last time she was in foster care living with a foster family was almost 3 years ago. I knew this wasn't technically a foster home for her, but it was to me and she knew it. The things that happened in the last foster home we lived together, were still engraved in my memory. I knew my sister hadn't forgotten about them as well, her features told me she was trying suppress and forget it.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it," Lena informed my sister as she watched Callie pick tomatoes out of the salad and putting them aside

Callie's head snapped up and she looked to Lena with some fear in her eyes. Her eyes dropped down to her plate the next second for she was not able to hold the eye contact with the older woman.

"Um..." she swallowed a lump in her throat "I like it, it's just..." her eyes darted up to my foster mom briefly, before she averted her eyes back down to the table.

Getting the feeling that Callie didn't have the courage to explain it, I joined in reaching with my fork for the tomatoes that Callie had picked out "I like these small tomatoes," I explained to them as I put the tomatoes on my plate "Callie always gives me some of hers," I said and looked back at my now very timid and scared looking sister.

"That's nice of you," Lena smiled at her, Callie's cheeks blushed a bit "But we have plenty, so you don't have to give away your food for him," Lena explained reaching for the small bowl that stood at her end of the table, next to her plate. Stef took took the small bowl from Lena's hand and set it down in front of us.

"Oh," Callie breathed out as she looked at the bowl. I knew that Callie wouldn't take it, so I reached for the bowl and took out few radish and set it on her plate.

"There is always food in this house, because Lena and I still buy groceries for family of 5!" Stef joked lighting up the mood in the room "Old habits die hard!"

"That's true. Just last week we bought 5 cheese!" Lena added

"Five?" Callie questioned Lena, not believe what she had heard

"If you don't believe that, ask Jude. He was there!"

"There was also two gallons of milk," I chimed in to what Lena had said. Just like that my foster moms had started casual conversation, just like they had done the first time I ate dinner here and included Callie in to make her feel for welcome and comfortable. And it worked. At the end of the dinner Callie seemed much more comfortable and more open.

Lena POV

Callie had insisted of helping with the dishes after dinner, but thankfully, after a long discussion, we managed to persuade her that we don't need her help with it. I'm not sure if I had succeeded in that it it weren't for the joined forces with Stef. Jude had suggested TV after dinner, but Callie hadn't felt like watching it. Besides, the doctors had instructed her to not watch TV, work with laptops or use smart phones for the next few days, because of her concussion. In the end, the kids made their way upstairs, leaving me and Stef to do the dishes.

"I'll be honest. In the morning, I didn't think you would succeed," I said to Stef as I handed Stef two glasses to dry

"I thought so too," Stef finished drying the glasses and went to put them away in cupboard

"Maybe we were wrong about how stubborn and proud, and independent she is."

Stef scrunched up her nose, shook her head and leaned at the counter with her right side "No, she's still stubborn and proud, and independent. I think the fact that she wasn't feeling up to 100% played it's part,"

"You're still stubborn, when you're sick," I smirked at her drawing connections between the two of them

Stef pressed her steeped fingers to her chest as she answered "That's because I'm a full grown woman and I have mastered the stubbornness even, when I'm sick!" I closed the tap and dried my hands, while Stef continued to speak "When Callie's my age, she will be just as stubborn. I guarantee you that!"

I placed the towel on the rack and turned to face her. My back was pressed to the counter side "You think we will still be in touch with her, when she's _your_ age?" I chuckled quietly

"Well," Stef shifted in the seat a bit "If we are still alive by then-" she smirked at me, but the next next second her features changed to more serious one "I would hope so, yes!"

I leaned off the table and walked up to Stef and stood between her legs. Stef put her hands on my hips, while I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Stef..." I whispered gazing to her eyes

"I know, Lena. I know!" Stef mumbled quietly "But you can't deny the fact that they feel different than the other foster kids we have helped. There is something special about both of them. I don't know what it is-" Stef shook her head, I could tell she was baffled about this. She took her right hand off my hip and put it over her chest, over her heart "They feel different in here!" Stef got a bit emotional, tears glistered in her eyes

"They don't need us to adopt them. They don't want it. You heard what Bill said. Things were good and they were incredibly happy together before the mugging happened," I stated with a heavy heart, getting a little emotional as well. I knew of the feeling that Stef spoke. Somehow those two kids had made their way into my heart as well. While Callie's exterior might seem rough, I knew there was a sensitive, sweet, kind and loving girl underneath it. I could tell that, when she's with Jude. The love she had for him was amazing to witness. The hardest part was that we knew we will have to say goodbye to Callie and Jude sometimes, even thought we may not want it. Jude and Callie don't want to be adopted. It was clear to us from the moment we met them.

"I was not implying adoption!" Stef explained "I was merely saying that-" Stef took a breath and exhaled before she continues

"That you would want to keep in touch with them after this thing is over?" I said reading my wife's mind as I gently caressed her cheek

"Yes!" Stef confirmed as she gazed to my eyes "You can never have enough friends," she grinned at me

"I'm sure we can do that" I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her


	16. Chapter 16

Lena POV

It was that time of a year again, when people decorate trees in the homes. Cheerful and annoying corals are heard everywhere you go, every radio station, every mall, every house. Colorful lights hang around houses and people compete, who have spent then most money on inflatable, huge decorations. The smell of gingerbread is coming from almost every house. Everyone is drinking eggnog and mulled wine and is wearing their most favorite ugly Christmas sweaters with Rudolf the red nose reindeer's on. Yes, it was Christmas.

I was in the kitchen making gingerbread, because the last patch that I made yesterday, was already eaten. Our kids were home from University to celebrate Christmas with family. Stef and I couldn't be happier to have everyone back at home.

Mariana walked in carrying a pile of mail and letters in her left, but a small box in in her right hand "Our mail box was full," She said placing everything on the Island table, which for the moment was the only clear space in the kitchen as every other counter and the kitchen table was occupied with frying-pans that contained gingerbread. One pan of gingerbread was already in the oven making, but I new that was not enough for this family.

"Yeah? Who are they from?" I asked looking up to Mariana as I continued to roll out the dough for the next patch of gingerbread

"Let's see…" Mariana sat down at the table sideways, her right side turned to the table. The first letter she reached for was the one on top.

"Christmas card from the Barons across the street," she said opening up a card and read it out

 _Under the tree the gifts enthrall,  
But the nicest present of them all  
Is filling our thoughts with those who care,  
Wanting our Christmas joy to share._

 _To you, whom we're often thinking of,  
We send our holiday joy and love._

 _(Joanna and Karl Fuchs)_

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Barons_

"How nice of them. Will have to bring some gingerbread over to them," I smiled looking at Mariana. She nodded smiling back at me.

"They also have a Christmas Card," Mariana said holding it up. In the card both of them where in front of a Christmas tree, under which were bunch of presents. They were wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and holding a glass of mulled wine as the steam coming from the glasses was captures.

"What are people thinking, when they make these kinds of Christmas Cards? Don't they know they look silly?" she shook her head slightly as she looked at the card. Mariana set the card down and opened the next one. There were about 20other Christmas cards from friends and family, few booklets of huge sale in the malls, Ikea and some other stuff. There was also a note about an event at Church on the night of Christmas Eve.

"I wonder, who is this from," Mariana turned to me as she held small box in her hands

"What does the card say?"

"Hmmm…." Mariana hummed as she read the card attached to it "Never heard of Callie and Jude Jacob," I stopped making the gingerbread "But by your reaction, I can tell you know them," Mariana was quick to observe

"Do you want to open it?" Mariana walked up to the table, holding the box out. I wiped my hands in the apron as I walked around the table.

"Who are they?" Mariana questioned as I read the card myself

"Mom and I fostered Jude a while ago," I explained simply examining the box that was wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper

"Who is Callie then?"

"His sister," I replied still looking down to the card. It didn't say anything else than both of their names. "Have you seen mom?"

"Last I saw, she was in the garage, trying to find the Christmas decorations," Mariana replied glancing out the window

"Do me a favor and take out the gingerbread in 5 minutes," I said walking to the back doors

"Sure thing," I heard Mariana reply as I was walking out

I made my way across the backyard to the garage "I told you to put them away neatly last year, didn't I? Now you will get them open!" I heard Stef say as I was approaching the garage.

When I walked in the garage, Jesus was handing a ball of tangled up light strip to Stef, who raised her hands up refusing to take it "It will take hours! You do it!"

"I'm not touching it!" Stef backed off holding her hands up

"Stef!" I said getting both of their attention "We got a package from Callie and Jude!"

Jesus frowned his forehead "Who?", but Stef exclaimed out excited "Really!?"

"Mom and I helped them a while back," I said handing the package over to Stef, so she could open it herself

"You open it," she didn't take the package, but gave me the honors

I was careful with opening it as I didn't want to rip walked up to us and looked over my shoulder as I undid the ribbon and took off the card. Once the card was off and I had gotten my hands to the wrapping paper, Stef took it and read the card, which only read:

 _Happy Holiday_

 _From Jude and Callie Jacob_

When I had gotten the paper off, we were left with a small box, a letter and a photo of the two of them.

"What's in the box?" Stef asked curiously eyeing the box. I handed the box to Stef, but took the letter and the photo. Examining the photo a wide, bright smile grew on my lips. It was a picture of the two of them. I could see a small decorated Christmas tree behind them. There were few presents underneath it. The two kids had pressed their heads together, smiling at the camera. By the looks of, both of them were wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. The happiness that was visible in their eyes, warmed my heart.

Stef took off the lid of the box. Instantly I felt a gingerbread smell in the air. Looking over to Stef, I saw that the box was full of it.

"Sweet!" Jesus quickly grabbed one

"Hey!" Stef called out but was too slow, Jesus was already tasting it

"Oh...so good!" he said and reached for another one. Stef swatted his palm away softly and glared at Jesus, who backed off after that.

"Take a look at this," I handed Stef the picture as I myself opened up the letter and started to read it. The moment Stef set her eyes on the pictures, a huge smile appeared on her face as well.

 _Dear, Stef and Lena,_

 _I'm sorry in advance about the horrible handwriting. Jude insisted that I should write it even thought my hand is still not fully healed. His argument for it, that he has a horrible handwriting and that my hand needs the practice._

 _I haven't written a letter in ages. The last time I wrote one was, when I was 12. Even at that time, Jude had insisted that I should write it. But I can't blame him for that time, because he was only 8 and could barely write his own name *_ line of scratch, like someone had pushed Callie's hand that made the pen make the scratch _*. Ow...Jude just pushed me. Anyhow, I don't remember the proper way of doing them. But here it goes._

 _Jude and I are good. It has only been two week since I got guardianship of Jude back, but things are slowly settling back to the way they were before the mugging happened. We are back into our routines. I'm still going to the physical therapy for my arm. It's a slow process, but things are looking good. I'm writing this letter to you after all. The job at call center is going great. Lena, thank you for suggesting it in the first place and thank you for helping me prepare for the job interview there. It's a perfect job till I can get back to being waitress and carrying 3 plates on each arm.  
_

 _Stef – I don't how you did it, where you found it, how you found it, but seeing my mothers pendant back in my hands was the best Christmas gift you could ever give us. When I saw it, I almost jumped out of my pants. Jude had to calm me down. There were even tears of happiness in both of our eyes. It's all I ever wanted (besides getting Jude back of course). It means the world to us. The money I lost was nothing compared to how much our moms pendant is worth to us._

 _Jude wrote a poem at school before the Christmas Holiday break. And guess what? Teacher loved it. He read it to the whole school at the Christmas event at his school two days ago, on December 20nd. But it gets better! The teacher suggested that he participates in a contest of poetry of some sorts. If you want to hear it, there is this poetry slam club. A friend of his, who's also doing poetry slam, is participating there and invited Jude to join him. Jude agreed. Long story short, if you want you can come to the Poetry slam club on December 29that 6 PM to hear him perform. (Fingers crossed you received the letter before December 29th, because Jude really wants you there. I do too.)_

 _But enough about us. You probably already figured the real reason we are really writing you. Jude and I are writing to say thank you for everything that you did for us. For opening your home and taking in Jude, when he needed a place to say and someone to look after him. For opening your hearts and caring about Jude. For helping us, when no one else did. For being there in the hospital for me and for being there afterward while I recover._

 _Thank you for being there for us and thank you for being our friends, when we really needed it._

 _We wanted you to know, how much we appreciate what you did and how grateful we are. We will forever be in your favor._

 _With love,_

 _Callie and Jude Jacob"_

I looked up from the letter to Stef, who was standing in front of me, mute and with tears in her eyes. I was trying to keep the tears at bay as well. It's the best feeling in the whole wild World to know that we helped these kids. Receiving letters like this afterwards, makes the experience ten times more amazing. To know that we made friends with them is a cherry on top. This is the reason why we do it.

"Mark the date," Stef spoke up, through smile and tears "We are going to Poetry slam on December 29th!"

"I can't wait!" I looked back at the letter. A single, happy tear fell down on the paper next to the words - with love.

 **AN: This is the chapter the whole story idea came from. It's safe to say, that I probably won't ever write a story starting from it's end. I know the story wasn't as compelling, filled with drama and angst as you wanted it to be, but I still hope you enjoyed the different take about these characters, how they met and what went on.** **Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and added it to favorite.  
**


End file.
